


Avengers: War for Kingdom Hearts

by Spiderfan626



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, KH3 spoilers, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), MCU AU, Spoilers, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: Because of the events of Endgame, Loki escaped with the Space Stone and a new timeline was created because of it. Now, the worlds are in danger because of an all-new all-different Xehanort. Due to a warning of a turn coat, the greatest minds of the worlds must assemble a team of heroes to fight off this new threat! And if they can't save the worlds, they'll avenge them! (With help from Is Og Ild)





	1. Prologue: Time Heist Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less. BTW, Is Og Ild is helping me out with this story on the other site.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Disney, Marvel Studios, and Square Enix.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR, AVENGERS: ENDGAME, AND KINGDOM HEARTS 3. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED/PLAYED ANY OF THESE. DO NOT READ BEYUNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Okay, for those of you we read some of my current stories I did say I had plans to write a** **special crossover between the MCU and Kingdom Hearts series. Is Og Ild has graciously agreed to help me come up with this story. I would check out some of that authors story when you get a chance. They are very good. If you're a fan of the MCU, Kingdom Hearts, and Star Wars... this is the story for you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Time Heist Consequences

 _"THANOS!_ _I told you. You'd die for that!"_

_"You should have... You... You should have gone for the head!"_

_"What'd you do? WHAT'D YOU DO?!"_

_"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good..."_

_"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing."_

_"_ _When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. On this planet."_

_"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."_

_"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation."_

_"Where are the stones?"_

_"Gone. Reduced to atoms."_

_"You used them two days ago!"_

_"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly... killed me. But the work is done. it always will be. I am inevitable."_

_"What... What did you do?"_

_"I went for the head."_

_"You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us."_

_"Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there... See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable... What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos... The stones are in the past. We can go back and get them."_

_"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back."_

_"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future..."_

_"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

It was supposed to be simple... go to the past... get all six of the Infinity Stones... return to the present... save everyone Thanos has killed. But then again... there are always consequences when messing with time travel. One way or another. While messing with the past didn't mess with their future... the past... well... that's a different story. A team of Avengers went back to collect the stones. Nebula and War Machine went after the Power Stone. Hawkeye and Black Widow went after the Soul Stone. Hulk went after the Time Stone. Thor and Rocket went after the Reality Stone. Captain America went after the Mind Stone. While Antman and Iron Man went after the Space Stone.

Despite their losses, and unintentionally bringing Thanos from the past to their time, the Avengers were successful. Everyone Thanos had killed had been undone, the Mad Titian himself was dead, and Captain America returned the stones to there proper place in time. However... there was one slip up on getting the Space Stone. One that set up the events to come...

* * *

The 2012 Avengers start to make their way out of the building. Future Tony and Scott eye them undercover, the latter, disguised as a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, went to his coms, "Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time."

_"Bombs away."_

* * *

Future Antman stated while sliding down to Tonys' Arc Reactor, "Is... is that Axe body spray?"

 _"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?"_ Future Tony replied through the coms. Future Antman told him, "I'm going inside you. Now."

* * *

Just then, Alexander Piece approached the Avengers along with a squad of undercover Hydra agents, "May I ask you where you're going?" Thor replied honestly, "To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?"

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury." Tony Stark introduced to Thor. The undercover Hydra agent nodded, "My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me."

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." Thor told him. Pierce argued, "Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years."

"Hand over the case, Stark." A Hydra agent told the armored Avenger. Meanwhile, Future Tony whispered to his coms, "All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go."

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" The current Tony argued unaware of what Antman was doing...

* * *

The ex-criminal asked, "You promise me you won't die?"

 _"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia."_ Future Tony told him. Antman paused at that, "That doesn't sound mild."

* * *

"I need the case." Pierce told him as Tony argued, "I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying..."

"Okay. Then give me the case." Pierce told him. Future Tony ordered quietly, "Do it, Lang!"

"Get your hands off!" Current Tony told the undercover Hydra Agents as future Tony told his fellow time traveler, "Window's closing. Pull my pin!"

* * *

"Here it goes!" Ant-Man pulls off Stark 2012's reactor...

* * *

...and current Tony drops the case, as he fell to the ground in pain. Everyone went into panic at the sight of Tony, as Pierce eyes widened in shock, "Stark? Stark! Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!"

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!" Future Tony Stark told called out to the others in the room to help. Pierce asked Tony, "Stark, you... your chest machine?"

Everyone except the captured Loki failed to notice Ant-Man pushes the case to the future Tony Stark, who proceeds to grab the case. As he made off, he went to his coms, "Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice."

Suddenly, Hulk pushes Future Tony to the ground which opens the case and the Tesseract slides to Loki. Hulk complained, "NO MORE STAIRS!"

Everyone who wasn't helping Tony runs from Hulk's rampage. Loki saw this as his only chance to escape, he grabs the Tesseract and teleports it away and he didn't care where it took him as long as it wasn't here.

Meanwhile, Thor went up to Iron Man, " You'll be fine, Stark. Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work." Thor uses his hammer, Mjolnir, as the defibrillator on Tony Stark which saved his life. Thor beamed, "YES!"

"That worked a treat. That was so crazy!" Tony got up and smiled in appreciation. Thor laughed, "I had no idea if that was gonna work."

Tony joined in the laughing when he realized something was missing, "The case?"

"The case. It's, uhh... Where's the case?" Thor wondered when he realized that wasn't the only thing missing, "Where's Loki? Loki!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Antman asked the future Iron Man. He groaned as he got up, "Oh, we blew it."

"Loki!" Thor continued to call out to his brother. Unaware that he was already long gone...

* * *

WORLD: MYSTERIOUS TOWER

Meanwhile, in a tower far away from the Earth, the former Keyblade Master, Master Yen Sid, sat alone in his studies. It had been only a few years since the disappearances of Ventus, Terra, and Aqua who gave it all to stop Master Xehanort from obtaining Kingdom Hearts. The result of the battle left Ventus in coma with his heart missing, there was no sign of Terra, and Aqua took Ventus to a safe place before going after Terra. She hadn't been heard or seen from since

With Master Earquas dead, and those three missing in action, his former pupil King Mickey was the last of the Keyblade Wielders and Guardian of Light. Xehanort had put the worlds in a dark situation when suddenly a fiery portal opens and a figure steps out of it. The Ancient One smiled, "Good evening, Master Yen Sid."

"Hello, old friend..." Yen Sid smiled in greeting, "What brings you to my home?"

"I trust you sensed the disruption in the flow of time by now..." She assumed. Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, you know the cause?"

"Years from now... Thanos, the Mad Titian, collects all six of the Infinity Stones, and succeeded in his goal in wiping out half all life in the universe. The surviving heroes hoped to use the stones to undo Thanos's work but he destroyed them before they got a chance to use them. The only way they'd ever get to use the stones was to go back in time before Thanos used them. Our time." The Ancient One explained. Yen Sid nodded as he stroked his beard, "I see... so, one of them confronted you for the Time Stone. Did you warn them of the consequences of removing them from the proper time line?"

"I did. I warned them if I allowed this, the stones would be missing this this timeline creating an alternate timeline. However, Dr. Banner promised to put back the stones right before they ever left the time." The Ancient One explained, "I was hesitant at first but when I learn Strange, my replacement as Sorcerer Superme, gave Thanos the Time Stone. I figured there was a bigger play in the master plan."

"He saw something that would allow them to win... then I take it there we're successful..." Yen Sid assumed. She nodded, "Yes, but not without some consequences..."

Yen Sid wondered, "How So?"

"As promised Captain Rodgers returned the stones in their proper timelines. However, Thanos from our timeline, figures out what they were doing and went after them. He never came back. And to make matters worse, there first attempt to take the Space Stone failed and Loki escaped with it." The Ancient One explained.

Yen Sid closed his eyes at this, "In despite their best efforts, it would seem another timeline was created anyways... how bad will the changes in this timeline will be?"

The Ancient One turned to the window and gazed at the evening sky, as she admitted, "Unfortunately... I believe we're going to find out the hard way..."

* * *

WORLD:? ? ?

Loki reappeared on a whole new world. When he realized he was safe from both Thanos and the Avengers. He set the Tesseract down and tired to remove the cuffs and face mask. Just then, he heard someone load some short of gun, "Well, well, well... you're the last person we'd except to be here..."

He turned to realize he wasn't alone on this world. He saw he was in the middle a throne surrounded by 13 towering thrones. However, only 8 occupied said thrones. Each wearing a black hooded coat. Loki noticed something odd about them... almost as if they lacked emotion. The one in the second tallest throne aimed his weapon at the Prince of Asgard until the one in the tallest throne simply raised a hand which caused the figure to stand down. Loki assumed that one was the leader. Just then, much to Loki's shock, the leader vanished in a Corridor of Darkness before reappearing in front of him. He then removed his head revealing a man with long silver hair and amber-orange eyes. The man gave an emotionless chuckle, "You're a long ways away from home, Loki of Asgard."

He simply raised his hand as power surge through free Loki of his cuffs and face mask. Loki rubbed his wrists as he replied, "It would appear my reputation proceeds me..." Loki then turned to the man, "I'm afraid you've caught me at a disadvantage... who are you?"

"Nobody of importance..." He replied, "But you may refer to me as Xemnas or Superior."

"So... Xemnas..." Loki started, "I am thankful for you aiding my freedom and I don't want take up any more of your time... so I'll take what is mine and be on my way..."

Loki went for the Teseract however Xemnas was able to pick it up first. He examined it, "My, my... what do we have here... the Teseract we have heard so much about..."

"The one the Red Skull used during Earth's World War II?" The one the sixth throne assumed. The figure on the forth throne stated, "It's still puzzles me of how something of that great power could remain hidden on the world for so many years..."

"Then the Asgardian uses the same source of power to try to conquer Earth in the name of Thanos in turn for the Teseract..." The one in the third throne stated. Loki turned back to Xemnas, "If you know who I'm working with... then you'll hand that back to me... trust me, you don't want to have Thanos on his bad side..."

"The Mad Titian is no more..." A new voice spoke. Another Corridor of Darkness opened as another two figures stepped out of the darkness. One wore a similar cloak the others were wearing while the one in the brown robes Loki could have sworn had no body. The one in the black coat removed his hood and much like Xemnas he too had silver hair only his eyes were yellow and he looked a lot younger. The youthful continued, "He foolishly thought he could go after the Avengers in there makeshift time machine and collect the stones there... but he only met his demise..."

The one in the eighth throne turned to the one in the seventh, "Okay... was there something I missed? Who the mini Xemnas? And why is he with the Superior's Heartless?" The seventh said nothing in response as they continued to watch the conversation. The man with the brown robes stated, "We could not change the events to come but thanks to the Avengers interference with the timeline... we can change things more to our liking..."

"Indeed." Xemnas agreed as his power swirled around the Tesseract before shattering it's shell. Xemnas then pulled the blue Infinity Stone from the glass and held in in his hands, "Loki of Asgard... we have a proposition for you..."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening..."

"Help us accomplish our goals and all of you're wishes and desires will be yours." Xemnas explained. Loki turned to him in confusion, "And what exactly are your goals... and if I agreed how do you plan to keep you're end of the bargain."

Xemnas turned to the youthful figure and gave him a nod. With that, he whispered their plans to Loki. The Step-Brother of Thor nodded as he listen to every word and when he listen to the end his eyes widened. He turned to the figure, "You're serious?"

He nodded as Loki stated, "I believed it was a myth..."

"The same could be said for you, your brother, and the Infinity Stones..." The man in the robe stated. Loki nodded, "Touché..."

He then gave it a moment of thought before saying, "You're going to need..." He gestured to the room, "...all you're thirteen..." He went on, "...we also need the seven lights, as the remaining Infinity Stones, perhaps some more allies..."

He turned to the this strange new group, "It'll take time some time..."

"You'll have all the time you need..." Xemnas smirked as he approached him, "So... do you agree..." Loki grinned evilly as he turned to his new allies, "We do we start?"

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

* * *

(Cue: Hikari/ Avengers theme crossover)

**The writers of Spiderfan626 and Is Og Ild proudly presents:**

**A Marvel, Square Enix, and Disney Crossover:**

**Staring:**

**Haley Joel Osment**

**David Lee Gallagher**

**Alyson Stoner**

**Chris Evans**

**Robert Downey Jr.**

**Chris Hemsworth**

**Mark Ruffalo**

**Tom Holland**

**Quinton Joseph Flynn**

**Idina Menzel**

**Johnny Deep**

**Daisy Ridley**

**AVENGERS: WAR FOR KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

**Okay... you see why I warned about the spoilers? Okay, the timeline from here on out so I'll give you a brief history of how the events the the MCU had been effected by the timeline...**

* * *

**Events that happened so far:**

**Captain America: The First Avenger**

**Captain Marvel**

**Iron Man**

**The Incredible Hulk**

**Iron Man 2**

**Thor**

**The Avengers (But the ending change because of the events of Endgame)**

**Iron Man 3**

**Captain America: The Winter Solider**

**Thor: The Dark World (But without Loki involved. Odin is still king of Asgard.)**

**Avengers: Age of Ultron (But Thor stays on Earth to track Loki in the end and the find the Hulk still on Earth)**

**Antman**

**Captain America: Civil War (But Thor and Bruce Banner bring a more peaceful conclusion and convince everyone to drop the accords)**

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

**Black Panther**

**Antman and Wasp (But Antman's not in trouble with the law, thanks to Thor and Dr. Banner interjection during Civil War)**

* * *

**The events that haven't happened yet:**

**Doctor Strange (The** **Ancient One lives a bit longer and Strange doesn't come for training a bit later, the events will happen off screen)**

**Guardians of the Galaxy 1 2 (Because of the events of Endgame, and due to Strange's request Cap hit the Power Stone on a different world. Gamora returns to this timeline but we will go through the events of the first movie through the story.)**

**Thor: Ragnarok (While the story will be slightly different, we will go through the events of the movie)**

* * *

**The events that never happened in this timeline:**

**Avengers: Infinity War**

**Avengers: Endgame**

**Spider-Man: Far From Home (Can't wait to see that one)**

**Mainly because Thanos is dead so the snap never happened. Everyone aged so Peter is in his early 20's in this. But Tony and Pepper still have their wedding and daughter. Oh, and Black Widow and Tony never died. So, that's a plus. :D Oh! And if anyone's wondering, yes, I know Cap's team and Hawkeye's team are like a year apart but I changed it so it all happened the same year...**

* * *

**Now as for the Kingdom Hearts Universe... the only events I can confirm that happened are Birth By Sleep, Union X, and a bit of Dream Drop Distance with Young Xehanort's role. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, never left their world nor was it dragged to darkness because Ansem never went to Riku or Sora. And let's be honest Sora, Riku, and Kairi were never going to get to any world with that raft. It will be mentioned though. So, the three will start the Keyblade journey from scratch, and they will mention what happened when they try it...**

**Anyways, next time, it takes place years later, the Organization and Loki get their hands on the Reality Stone from the Collector and Ansem and Xemnas use the stones they do have to merge into an all new more dangerous version of Xehanort. One of the Organization members (you can probably guess who) leaves Organization when he learns of the whole becoming Xehanort's vessel thing and warns Master Yen Sid, Merlin, the Ancient One, and a wounded King Mickey (who is badly injured, his world has massively changed because of the new timeline) about what Xehanort and Loki are planning. With the worlds in crisis, the form a team of New Avengers to battle this new threat. But are they right for the job. Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recruitment

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. Here's the official first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Recruitment

WORLD: KNOWHERE

Years later, the Collector fell to the ground in pain. A man with blue hair, golden eyes, and X scar on his face lowered his weapon before it vanished. Ever since, the Seekers of Darkness and the fallen Prince of Asgard joined forces it had been a nightmare for anyone who came across their path.

Loki and his allies had received word that the Aether or better known as the Reality Stone was given to the Collector for safe keeping ever since the Dark Elves fell. With that, they're plan carried forward and the Organization's forces overwhelmed the Collector's defense. His collection was completely destroyed as the Heartless, Nobodies, and the Unversed raided the place for the Infinity Stone. When it was found, the Nobodies called their commander. Saïx walked his way for the Stone, when the Collector grabbed his leg. The Nobody turned to the fallen man, he begged, "Please... you already destroyed everything else... it's all I have..."

"Then you shouldn't have ignored our summons and give us the Stone..." Saïx told him, "You could have avoided all of this destruction..."

He then kicked the old man aside as he made his way for the Red Infinity Stone. He took the Reality Stone in from the destroyed case and simple said, "I have it..."

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness opened up as Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Loki, Maleficent, and Pete stepped out of the shadows. Xemnas smirked, "Well done, Saïx... you've served the Organization well..."

He knelt before his Superior as he stated, "I live to serve the Organization..." Xemnas took the Stone from him as he smirked as he turned to Loki, "We can finally begin phase two of the plan..."

"To think none of this would have happened because the Avengers..." Loki smirked. As Xemnas held both the Space Stone and the Reality Stone in his hands, he turned to his Heartless counterpart, "Are you ready?"

"Let us begin..." The Heartless declared. Xemnas smirked as he closed his eyes as he channel the power of the Space and Reality Stones through them. The Seekers of Darkness smirked as the Collector's eyes widened in horror as the two separate beings merged together. The new form of Xehanort form the clothes of the original but with the youthful body and now silver armor of Terra. Xehanort, now whole, opened his golden eyes and observed the armored side of his arm where the two Infinity Stones lied. He chuckled, "At last... I am whole again... now with the perfect vessel..."

"And as a sweet bonus... you retain the powers you have as both a Nobody and a Heartless, you got your Keyblade back, and now wield two of the Infinite Stones." Vanitas added. Young Xehanort smirked, "I never imagined I ever became this powerful..."

"Yes..." Xehanort smirked as he placed his arm on his younger self, "It will be glorious..." He turned to Loki, "We still need the remaining four, as well as the Pure Hearts..."

"The slight disadvantage of the change of the timeline is the Princesses of Heart of both past and future have mixed between the two groups... but we do have a idea of whom they might be..." Loki replied. Maleficent added, "And while the Soul and Power Stones remain hidden from us, we know the Mind and Time Stones lie somewhere on Earth..."

"With the power you got... we can take them out no problem..." Pete smirked. Saïx crossed his arms, "Except the problem is Axel managed to turn coat right before he could fulfill his true role... no doubt he'll warn of Yen Sid what we're planning... and the location of the Mysterious Tower still remains unknown to us..."

"When the time comes... it would matter... all things will come into place... no one goes for the other Stones without my command." Xehanort declared. Everyone nodded in response, as he continued, "For now... find me the Princesses... and bring them to me..."

Loki then turned to the Collector, "And what of him..." Xehanort walked up to the whimpering old man and stretched his arm out summoning his No Name Keyblade, "I'll put this wounded dog out of his misery..."

He raised his Keyblade and struck down at the Collector... killing him...

* * *

WORLD: MYSTERIOUS TOWER

Master Yen Sid opened his eyes as he sensed what as happened. With him were Merlin the Wizard and the Ancient One, the latter gasped, "Oh my... did anyone else felt that..."

"Unfortunately..." The Ancient One stated, "I believe we all did..."

"This is not good... not good at all..." Merlin sighed. Just then, there was a knock on the door as the Ancient One, Merlin the Wizard, and Master Yen Sid all turned to the door. Just then the door opened to reveal a mouse with a cast and a crutch entered the room as he called out, "Master Yen Sid..."

"Mickey... you should be taking it easy..." Yen Sid told him as Mickey nearly fell over but was quickly aided by his loyal dog, Pluto. Mickey pet his loyal friend, and smiled, "Thanks boy..."

He then turned to Yen Sid, "Master... I felt a disturbance... is it true?" Master Yen Sid closed his hand, "I'm afraid it is... Xehanort managed to get his hands on another Infinity Stone..."

"Gosh..." Mickey frowned as Merlin summoned him a chair to sit on. As the King sat down, he recalled, "With the just one stone, he was able to send the Cornerstone of Light into the far reaches of space... it was the best and only defense against the Heartless... not that it ever stopped the Nobodies or the Unversed..."

"Mickey... you mustn't blame yourself... you, Donald, and Goofy did all you could... and you saved a lot of lives..." Yen Sid told him. Mickey nodded, "I know... we bought enough time to get as many of my people out of there as we could... including Minnie... but we would have all been killed if you hadn't came in at the last second... I just hate to see what his Nobody does with two Infinity Stones..."

"I'm afraid he already used them..." The Ancient One stated as Mickey turned his attention to her, "Xemnas used the Space and Reality Stones to merge himself with his Heartless... I'm afraid Master Xehanort has returned."

"Oh no!" Mickey gasped in horror before going back to frowning. Merlin slammed a fist in his palm, "I say enough is enough... we need to something about Xehanort, his Organization XIII, and legion of villains!"

"I think we're all in agreement but we are still unaware of his plans..." Master Yen Sid frowned. The Ancient One think for a second before she sensed something, "There might be someone who does..." Everyone turned to the Ancient One as she continued, "I sense a wandering soul who knows more than Xehanort would want him to seeking sanctuary... I believe he can clarify somethings for us..."

"Well... what are you wanting for... bring him in at once!" Merlin told her. She nodded before going for her Sling Ring and started creating a portal. She then called out, "This way! Quickly!"

Just then, a figure ran towards the portal and once he was through, she immediately closed the portal to prevent anyone else making in through. When they got a good look at the figure, who was wearing an Organization coat. Everyone was quickly on alert, Mickey summoned his Star Seeker Keyblade with his one good hand. Merlin drew his wand as Yen Sid stood up. The Organization member raised his hands in surrender, "Wait, wait, wait...!"

He removed his hood revealing long red spiky hair, tear shaped tattoos under his eyes but most importantly, "Look! I'm not on of them... see..." He gestured to his eye color, they're weren't yellow, "My eye color is normal... I'm not with them anymore!"

"How do we know it's not a trick?!" Merlin snapped. However, the Ancient One, who was calm the whole time reassured them, "It's not... even with the Space and Reality Stones... we still would have sensed if he was trying to deceive us..."

This seemed to calm the others and they stood down. She then turned to the former Organization member as she approached him, "You're very brave to turn on Xehanort... for that I believe you should earn something back he took."

She then crossed her arms and opened the Eye of Agamotto revealing the Time Stone. She then began to turn back time around the man in the black coat. Once she was finished, his tattoos under his eyes were gone... but even more miraculously... the man in the coat got something back he lost long ago. He gasped, "My heart... it's back... I'm human again..."

"I believe your name is Lea, I assume?" The Ancient One asked. Lea smiled in appreciation, "Call me, Axel..." He lightly tapped his head, "Got it memorized?"

"Very well, Axel..." The Ancient One nodded, "We saved your life and got your heart back... in return... we need you tell us everything you know what Xehanort's up to..."

"Ugh... where do I begin?" Axel asked as he scratched the back of his head, "Guess it all started when Loki brought Xemnas... well Xehanort, Space Stone... we had no idea his plan was so complicated. We were told this was all a big plan to get our hearts back..."

"And how did he say he was going to do it?" Merlin wondered. Axel answered, "By summoning Kingdom Hearts..." Everyone was shocked by this as he continued, "So, time went by Loki and Xehanort made many allies like Pete, Maleficent, the First Order, Ronan, etcetera... the Organization got a but load of new recruits... and then recently they been the Organization giving out a piece of Xehanort's heart..."

"Oh Gosh!" Mickey gasped, "He's possessing them!" Axel nodded, "Yeah, he got nearly everyone... Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo,... and my friend... Isa... I saw what he was doing to him and got out as quickly as I could... I tired to warn the others but Xehanort already got to them..."

"Thirteen vessels... and two of the Infinite Six..." Yen Sid closed his eyes. The Ancient One saw where he was getting at, "He's trying to restart the Keyblade War... which means he'll be after the Princesses as well..."

"Which means were almost out of time..." Merlin realized, "With Kingdom Hearts and combined power of the Infinity Stones... he'd be unstoppable..."

"Gosh... how could things could have gotten this bad..." Mickey stated. Yen Sid spoke up, "We know how..." Mickey and Axel turned to him, Yen Sid continued, "We've known for years now..."

"Then why didn't you act sooner?" Axel wondered. Merlin replied, "Because we didn't know where Loki escaped too... none of this was supposed to happen..."

"Huh?" Mickey and Axel gasped as the Ancient One explained, "Xehanort was not the first to seek of the Infinity Stones... a Titian Thanos went after them... he planned to wipe out half the universe to eradicate Overpopulation from the universe, and did not want other planets to meet the same fate as his planet did because of the scarcity of population. And in the future he succeed and used the stones to prevent anyone from undoing his work... so in order to undo his work... the Avengers went back in time to collect the Stones in the past to the present so they could undo his work before sending them back..."

"While their mission was a success, there were some complication..." Master Yen Sid spoke up, "For one, Thanos caught on to what they're doing but that was no the issue... when attempting to collect the Space Stone... something when wrong and Loki was able to escape with it before Thor could take him back to Asgard..."

"So, Xehanort was never meant to have met Loki or get his hands on the stones..." Axel realized. Mickey frowned, "Well... I guess we can't blame the Avengers... they were only trying to undo a horrible tragedy... but they left our timeline in a big mess..."

"So, how are we going to fix it?" Merlin wondered. The Ancient One looked down to Eye of Agamotto as she realized, "The same way Strange learned how to beat Thanos..." She then once again opened the time stone and sat cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, her hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle the Ancient One's forearms. Mickey wondered, "What's she doing?"

Her eyes were closed, and her head was jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something. Yen Sid spoke up, "Old friend! Are you alright?!"

She then snapped out of it and breathed heavily, Merlin and Axel quickly went to help her up, "Old friend... what did you do?"

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict. Even went past my own death, which I never did before..." She answered. Mickey wondered, "How many did you see?"

"14,000,605." She replied. Axel wondered, "How many did we win?"

She panted as she admitted, "One."

"Great... let's go with that plan!" Axel nodded. Master Yen Sid wondered, "What will we need? Guardians?"

"No..." She shook her head as she turned to him, "We'll need Avengers..."

"Hold on, aren't they the ones who started this mess?" Axel wondered. The Ancient One nodded, "Yes... but they're also the only ones who can fix it..."

"Are you sure? Because this will break the number one rule of the World Order..." Merlin warned her. She replied, "Trust me... it's the only way..."

"Very well... but who will we need?" Yen Sid asked. The Ancient One then went for her sling ring...

* * *

WORLD: THE DESTINY ISLANDS

Meanwhile, a 17 year old teenage boy with spiky brown hair in a school uniform opened his eye as he woke up on the beach, and sat up on the sand. He gave a big yawn before, went to lie back down on the sand when suddenly a girl with slightly long red hair and blue eyes in her school uniform stood above him smiling at him. He gasped, "WHOA!"

The boy jumps back up and turns around, kneeling in the sand. The girl giggles, hovering over him. As he groaned, "Give me a break, Kairi..."

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." She smiled. Sora frowned, "Sorry... I just "

"It's okay..." She sat beside him, "It's good to know some things never change... even on the last day of school for the summer..."

"Yeah... I can't believe Riku's graduating..." Sora admitted. Kairi nodded, "Seems like only yesterday, we were just siting here making plans to make that raft and went to find other worlds..."

Sora laughed, "Yeah... to bad we didn't get too far..."

"I know Riku was so disappointed..." Kairi joined in the laughter. They stopped after while, before Sora wondered, "Kairi... if we did find a way off our world like today... would you still want to go..."

Kairi thought for a moment before she could answer, when a familiar voice spoke up, "If there was one... we would have found it by now..." They turned to see an 18 year old muscular teenage boy with light blue eyes and silver hair standing before them. Riku smirked, "Figured you two would be out here... let me guess... Sora decided to take a nap on the last day of school..."

"I would have woken up in time..." Sora argued. Riku chuckled, "No, you won't... you would have been late again... you're lucky Kairi will still be here while I'm gone..."

"Oh, that's right! You're graduating today!" Kairi recalled, "Did you pick a College yet?"

"Kairi... They're like only 3 choices... only three colleges on the island..." Riku pointed out. Kairi pointed out, "Still a big decision... did you..."

"Well... I thought I take Destiny University... it's close to home... that way I can keep an eye on you two..." Riku ruffled the two's hair causing the them to laugh. Sora knocked his arm away, "But if there was a way and we found it..."

"Then 15 year old me would have stopped at nothing to get us there. But that's over and in the past..." Riku replied. Kairi shrugged, "It's too bad though... it's been our dream since we were kids..."

Sora turned to her in concern, "I know you don't remember your old home but... you sure you don't want to go back?"

"It's okay, Sora..." She reassured him, "As much as I want to see it... I'm happy here... that the three of us sticked together even after all this time. That's good enough for me..."

"Why even bring it up?" Riku asked his oldest friend. Sora replied, "I can't help but shake the feeling... that our lives are going to to change forever..."

"Talk about college will do that to you..." Riku stated, "You guys are only one grade behind me... a year from now... you two will graduate and have to pick out a college..."

"Hey, we should all try to go the same college and do we can be together!" Kairi beamed. Sora nodded excitedly, "Yeah... let's do it!"

"Even if things didn't turn out quite the way we plan we'll always find a way back together..." Riku smiled. The three enjoyed their time on the beach, before Kairi stood up, "We should get moving... we can't be late for the last day of school... and we can't miss Riku's graduation..."

"Yeah... then we can all celebrate at my place!" Riku nodded. The all quickly agreed to that, all of their friends from the island were invited... Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and everyone they came to know... which was everyone...

Kairi went ahead of the men before Riku turned Sora when she was out of earshot, "So... have you asked her yet..."

Sora scratch the back of his head, "It's a work in progress..."

"You chickened out again, didn't you?" Riku realized. Sora raised his hands in defense, "It's harder than it looks..."

Riku facepalmed himself, "Still after all these years and your still shy to tell her how you feel..." He then told Sora, "Look... when you added you giving the paopu to Kairi that in the cave... and when she found out and drew one back... I knew I lost my chance with her... you both know you're in love with each other so why don't you ask each other out or share a real paopu fruit with her?"

"What if she'll say no? It's been years since that happened..." Sora slightly panicked. Riku told him, "You won't know till you ask... but you'll regret if you never ask her now..."

Sora sighed before nodding in determination, "You're right... I'm going to do it..." Riku handed him a poapu fruit, "You're going to need this..."

"Thanks, man..." Sora smiled. Riku patted him on the back, "I'm with you to the end of the line."

Sora placed the poapu fruit behind his back as he wanted to surprise the girl he had a crush on ever since they were kids. He called out, "Hey, Kairi..." Kairi turned to him with a smile before her eyes widened in horror, "Sora! Riku!"

The two look puzzled until they looked down and saw a firery circle appeared beneath each of them. Riku gasped, "What the..." Sora then looked to Kairi as he gasped, "Kairi!"

Her eyes widened as she looked down to see the same thing was happening to her. Before they knew it, they all fell threw the sand, and vanished from the face of the islands...

* * *

WORLD: JAKKU

At the same time at another world, a metal sheet is pulled open to reveal the wrapped up face of a Scavenger in googles, face mask and gloves. The figure had a backpack with a staff strapped to it. The first used tools to remove various mechanisms from inside the wall. The figure was in an upside-down, canted corridor. The Scavenger finds a valuable piece, drops it in a satchel.

The Scavenger swings the bag back and begins to climb down on a cable, between treacherous walls of machinery, headed to the ground. Alone and tiny in this massive, sideways wreck, the Scavenger descends, climbing down a two-hundred foot-long cable. The mysterious figure landed hard onto rusty metal.

The Scavenger then carried the satchel and another large, found piece, over enormous pipes in the vast space, heads through the dust toward a distant slit of sunlight.

The Scavenger arrives from the darkness and pulls off goggles and gear, revealing the grimy face of a beautiful, young woman. Her name was Rey.

She opens her canteen, shakes out the two final drops of water into her mouth. She then hits the side of the canteen again and again for whatever she can get.

Rey was rendered minuscule, standing at the bottom of an engine of a crashed Star Destroyer from long ago. She sets her things on a piece of sheet metal and sits next to it, sliding down the sand dune.

She slide down the mountain of sand as she recedes toward the distant salt flats below. Rey jumped on to her junker speeder drove off. She races along the desert floor past a graveyard of crashed ships.

Rey drove her speeder, and head for a dusty, desert town. A place of refilling, small trade, and scavengers. Rey's sack carrying her heavy found objects hits the sand. Working like a tough seaman, Rey hauls the sack from her speeder toward the town.

She then began to scrub clean her day's salvage. Rey glanced up: she looks at an old woman, also cleaning some salvage. Rey watches her, gets lost in the simple moment. A small, passing alien underling barks something to her in another language. She quickly returned to work...

* * *

When she was finished cleaning the objects, Rey looks up to a Service Window and behind a protective screen, was her boss, Unkar Plutt. He examines her pieces before telling her, "What you've brought me today is worth... Hmmm... One quarter portion."

Though knowing she was being underpaid, Rey barely shows it. She nodded thanks. Unkar pushes through his transfer drawer a sealed packets: dried green meat in one section, and Beige Powder in another. She simply takes it. She swallows her resentment and heads off home for the day...

* * *

The setting sun against the flat terrain as Rey's Speeder races, almost insignificant, across frame. She scratches marks into the rusty wall. Another marks; another day. And there are thousands of marks.

Rey didn't have much other than some old childhood toys or things she found and kept to herself. A long time ago, he parents left her on this world in the "care" of her boss. She had been there ever since. However, she had high hopes one day they'd come back for her. She opens the Powder, and moves to the makeshift wok, where the green meat sizzled. She then poured the powder into milky water in a tin. She stirs it with her finger. It then grew into a loaf as she puts the meat on an old plate. She then grabs the loaf.

Rey sat, ate like a starving child. She even licked the metal plate clean. She then looks out at the horizon. She wipes her mouth of the crumbs. Picks up an old, broken Rebellion Helmet and puts it on because it's really the only entertainment she has.

Rey continued sitting, alone and isolated, on the leg of an old fallen AT-AT in which she lived. It wasn't much but was better then some of the other places people lived. It seemed like this was where she'd be for her natural born life...

...until a firery circle formed around her. She removed her helmet and threw it to the side as she grabbed her staff, "What is this?"

And much like the Destiny Trio, she fell throw the magic portal as it closed behind her...

* * *

WORLD: THE CARIBBEAN

On another world, charred pieces of tentacles from the Kraken was left on deck; the dazed survivors walk over to the railing. One of pirates named Marty wondered, "Did we kill it?"

"No. We just made it angry." The first mate, Mr. Gibbs, answered, "We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders?!"

The infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Peril, realized there was no way could stop this monster of Davy Jones. There was only one way to save himself and his crew. He didn't like it though but he gave the order, "Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

"Jack, the Pearl." Gibs gasped. Jack smiled sadly, "She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right," Elizabeth Swan agreed, looking out towards the islands in the distance. "We have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water." A pirate known as Pintel pointed worriedly.

"It's a lot of water." His friend and fellow pirate, Ragetti, agreed.

"We'll have to try it." Will Turner declared, "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibs told the crew as hey all started to climb down the rope ladder and pile into the remaining lifeboat, not knowing when the Kraken would resurface. But Elizabeth stayed where she was. She was looking at Jack. Jack brushed his hands along the wooden finishing of the rail. This was last time he would do it. When he remembered what he had gone through to get it back, what he had been willing to give when it sunk to the bottom of the ocean, he couldn't help but think this was an appropriate way for it to go out. Elizabeth approached him, "Thank you, Jack."

"We're not free yet, though." He reminded her.

"You came back," she whispered, moving closer to him. "I always knew you were a good man." And then she did something that not even Jack would expect. She kissed him and her fiancé, Will, chances to see it through a gap in the railing for a moment before Gibbs blocks his view, "Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it."

A shell shocked Will climbs down into the boat. Jack, initially taken by surprise, quickly found himself kissing her back, and they both found each other in a passionate embrace. She pressed him up against the mast, forcing her self against him. To say that Jack wasn't enjoying it would have been a boldfaced lie.

It was when Elizabeth shackled his arm to the mast that he stopped enjoying it. She whispered, "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see." Jack didn't look angry, he didn't even look surprised. In fact...he was smiling. She told him, "I'm not sorry."

"Pirate." He simply told her. Elizabeth leaves Jack standing there, chained to the mast. Will turned to her, "Where's Jack?"

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She lied as everyone looks up and hesitate to cast off. She ordered them, "Go!"

With that they sail off, Elizabeth frowned feeling guilty...

* * *

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" he growled repeatedly shaking his manacles. Jack gets innovative and reaches for a lantern with his sword, breaks it and pours the oil over his chained wrist enabling him to slip it out of the shackle, "C'mon. C'mon, that's it. Ah." He was able to slip free just as the tentacles of the Kraken rise over the ship...

Jack turned around just in time to see it opened its mouth and roared, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, spraying Jack with gallons of slime like a hose, the stench of a thousand unlucky sailors bombarding his senses all at once. When it was over, Jack calmly wiped the slime off his face, "Not so bad." Something other than slime flew out of the Kraken's mouth and onto the deck as he grinned. "Oh, fancy that!"

It was his hat. Jack put his hat in its rightful place and grinned, looking back at the Kraken defiantly. He drew his sword, if we was going to die, he was going to die fighting. He smirked, "Hello, beastie.

He took out his sword and charges at it heroically but right before it could consume him a firery circle formed around him and pulled him away at the last second...

* * *

From a distance, Davy Jones and his crew of the Flying Dutchman, watched as the Kraken destroy the Black Peril as it swallows him up and then takes down the Pearl in a tight embrace. Davy Janes, no longer feeling Jack on this world, stated, "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled."

"Captain goes down with his ship." One of his crew members stated. Hammer-head shark pirate nodded, "Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil."

Davy Jones scowled suddenly, he quickly ordered, "Bring me the chest."

"Captain?" Hammerhead questioned in surprise.

"Bring me the chest! I need to see it!" Jones snapped. His crew fearfully obliged, and soon the Dead Man's Chest was brought forward. Once he unlocked it with his key, he opened the chest only to find it empty.

"Damn you," he snarled, literally shaking with rage. "Damn you, JACK SPARROW!"

* * *

WORLD: ARENDELLE

Meanwhile, in a more calming world, the future Queen of Arendelle looked outside from her window at the gates. It had been three years since her parents were lost to the sea. With her being next in line for the throne, Princess Elsa's coronation was only a few weeks away. She had never been more nervous in her life. For the first time in years, the gates would be open, people would be let in, she finally see her little sister after all these years. The biggest issue however... was her powers...

She feared this day her whole life. She had become of age and she still had little control of her curse. One she had since birth, the ability to control the ice and snow. When she was little she would always had fun playing with the powers with her sister until the day she had almost killed her. Ever since she shut herself from the world for everyone's safety... even Anna's. Elsa sighed as she looked at her gloved hands, she always wondered why she was cursed with this powers. She closed her eyes and whispered her father taught her, "Conceal... don't feel... don't let it show..."

However, it would soon became the least of her worries as a firery circle appeared beneath her. She gasped, "What..."

She yelped as it pulled her in and closed in on her. No one even noticed she was gone...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

On the streets of New York, a young man in red and blue spider themed tights swung threw the city. This was Peter Parker, or as everyone else knows as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

It had been years since Homecoming and Tony Stark gave him back his suit. He was offered to be a member of the Avengers but ever since he took down the Vulture, he decided he'd rather be a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man for a bit longer. He wasn't ready for the threats the Avengers faced, he realized that.

He landed on the rooftops, while he still didn't have a girlfriend, things were looking well for him. He had graduated from high-school, Tony helped him pick out a good college, and most of the people loved him. With the exception of his current boss, J Jonah Jameson. To help his Aunt May pay bills to their apartment, he took photos of himself for the Daily Bugle. While he did slam his name in the local news, it did pay the bills. Peter called out to his AI, "Hey, Karen?"

_"Yes, Peter?"_

"Anything going on in the city?" Peter wondered. Karen did a search and before responding, _"There are currently no recent criminal activities..."_

"Well... I guess I swing around a few more times before heading back..." Peter stated. He went to shoot another weapon when a firy circle appeared around him, "UH... Karen? What is this?"

 _"I'm not sure, Peter... there's nothing in my database that can identify what this is..."_ Karen admitted. Peter told her, "Make a call to Mr. Stark... maybe he might know..."

Just then, it pulled him in before he could finish, he tired to fire a web line to save himself. However, the portal closed before he had a chance to get out...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Avengers Mansion...

Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, currently out of uniform, watched the training over the newer Avengers that joined the team during the Civil War. Tony Stark or better known as Iron Man, with no armor on save his attachable Arc Reactor on his chest, walked up to them, "So... how are they doing?"

"They show real potential but are still a little divided after Zemo happened..." Cap admitted. Tony nodded, "Let's give it time... they'll get through like we did..."

Steve nodded before wondering, "How's Morgan..."

Tony smiled at the mention of his daughter, "She's doing great... She's taking after her mother in the best ways..."

"Good to hear..." Steve smiled, you deserve a happy life. He pulled out his old pocket watch as he saw the old photo of his old girlfriend, Peggy Carter. He wished he could go back to the past so he could be with her but that was never going to happen. Just then, a familiar voice called out to him, "Guys...

Captain America and Iron Man turned around to see Bruce Banner walk in from behind, "You guys may want to take a look at this..."

* * *

When they enter the room, they check out the information the satellites were showing. Thor was among them in his civilian look. Steve wondered, "How recent is this?"

"Only a half an hour ago..." Bruce admitted, "In 2012, Loki used the Teseract to summon the Chitauri to help him conquer the Earth. After we stopped him he managed to escape with the Teseract while everyone was trying to help Tony..."

"Thankfully, he only got away with the Teseract..." Cap recalled. While he could not remember, the others claimed he confronted him in the building trying to get his staff. While, Loki did escape, he prevented him from getting the staff which later became the gem that's on Vision's head. Bruce nodded, "While we did receive power surge from the Teseract, we could never pinpoint the exact coordinates on Earth. The problem was, we kept looking in the wrong place, so when we expanded the search to deep space, the satellites manage to get the latest power surge somewhere beyond our galaxy..."

"Loki's been hoping around other worlds..." Thor realized. Cap turned to Thor, "Did you're people have any idea."

"After Loki left Midgard... he somehow managed to evade Heimdall's sight..." Thor told his teammates, "If he had, I would have told you."

"So, now we have an idea where is..." Tony realized. Steve nodded, "Question is, what's he planning and how are we going to get him?"

"My father may not allow it... but maybe I can convince him to let me bring a small team of Avengers to..." Thor thought when suddenly Tony's IA spoke up, _"Boss!"_

"What is it F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony asked. F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered, _"Mr. Parker just sent a distress call about a strange energy of power surrounding him before his signal just disappeared almost as he vanished from the face of the Earth..."_

"Loki?" Thor stood on alert as he summoned his hammer, Mjolnir, to his hand. Banner double checked the computer, "It can't be... the satellites would have detected the Teseract's power surge..."

"Might want to double check that..." Cap stated as he looked to the floor. Each of the heroes in the room had a firery circle under them. He quickly grabbed his shield as Tony told IA, "F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Put the other Avengers on high alert! Loki is on the move! I repeat Loki is on the..."

And just like Spider-Man, the four Avengers were taken away and the portals closed behind them...

* * *

WORLD: THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER

The Avengers landed on the ground hard. Cap groaned as he got up, and when he went to check on his teammates, he found out they weren't the only ones here. Other than Tony, Bruce, Thor, and even Spider-Man, he spotted three teenagers, a man dressed as if he was a pirate, a young woman around the Wall Crawler's age, and a well dress young woman. Everyone groaned as the got up, Captain Jack Sparrow picked up his sword as he looked around, "So this is what the inside of a Kraken looks like... I figured it be more stomachy..."

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked the youngest Avenger. Spidey turned to Iron Man, "Mr. Stark? What happened? Where are we?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out..." Tony told him before turning to Bruce, "You still here, big guy?"

"Yeah... I'm still in control..." Bruce groaned as he kept his cool making sure the other guy didn't come out. Suddenly, Elsa gasped as she backed away in horror from the group of people, "Who are you people? What do you want?"

Bruce quickly went to calm her, "Hey, hey, hey... easy... everything's going to be okay... we're going to figure this all out and get everyone home... but we need you to calm down... it's going be okay..."

Elsa took deep breaths as she nodded. She closed her eyes as she whispered, "Conceal... don't feel..."

"Does anyone understand what just happened?" Rey wondered. Riku went to check on his two best friends as he stated, "If anyone did, they would have said something by now..."

"Someone brought us to this place... all from different worlds..." Thor stated as he stood up hammer in hand. Steve wondered, "But was it Loki?"

"Thankfully not, Captain Rogers..." The Ancient One spoke up. The group turned to see the Ancient One, Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Merlin the Wizard, and Axel as the former Organization member saluted them, "Hello!"

"We brought you all here..." The Ancient One continued, "Because we need your help..."

Everyone stared at the group as Tony stated, "Okay... I'm gonna say it... anyone else seeing the giant mouse?"

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Our heroes have all appeared in this chapter: Axel, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rey, Captain Jack Sparrow, Elsa, Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor in that order of appearance! But when Xehanort is now more powerful than ever and growing, and they work together to become this story's Avengers to stop this new threat? We'll have to see... Now on to the preview, now with everyone gathered, they informed of the situation and how they're the only ones who can handle it. But will they agree to face this new threat? Stay tuned.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, don't forget to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Avengers

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. And here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Avengers

WORLD: MYSTERIOUS TOWER

Once everyone was calmed down, and convinced Jack they weren't inside a Kraken, they were able to get everyone seated as the Ancient One introduce herself, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Ancient One, and these are Master Yen Sid, Merlin, King Mickey of Disney Castle, and Axel." Each one gave a nod as mention of their name, while Axel smirked, "Got it memorized?"

"And we know who you all are, Captain Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Dr. Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Princess Elsa, Rey, and Jack Sparrow..." The Ancient One told them. Jack told her, "There should be a Captain somewhere in there."

She ignored him as she told the group, "You must be wondering why we brought you all here." She then offered, "Tea?"

Everyone was in shock they all now has a cup of tea in their hands. Elsa nodded in appreciation, "Thank you..." She took a sip of her tea as Thor stated, "I don't drink tea."

"What do you drink?" Merlin wondered. Thor simply replied, "Not tea." Thor now has a stein of beer in his hand. Jack beamed, "Oh, I'll have what he's having!"

Jack Sparrow, now, also had a stein of beer in his hand much to his happiness. Captain America asked, "So, what? Are you all wizards?"

"Oh, like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?" Peter asked as he turned to Master Yen Sid, "You're definitely giving a Dumbledore vibe..."

"Merlin is..." Yen Sid explained, "But Mickey's Keyblade wielder while the Ancient One and I prefer the term, 'Masters of the Mystic Arts.'"

"Alright wizard, who are you? Why should we care?" Thor went straight to the point as he drinks his beer, but much to his shock it refills itself. The pirate Captain beamed as his did the same, "I love this place..."

"And you care to add why you took us away from our homes?" Rey added. Mickey reassured them, "I'm sorry but we had to..."

"If there was any other way, we wouldn't even risked breaking the World Order to summon you all here or tell you whats been happening to the other worlds..." Merlin told them. Rey wondered, "That's still a thing?"

"World Order?" Elsa wondered in confusion. Axel smirked, "You really think your world was all there is blonde?"

Elsa glared and was to comment on the subject when Sora gasped, "Wait... we're on another world?"

"The other worlds do exist?!" Riku's jaw dropped. Rey shrugged, "Guess it is still a thing..."

"Wait... does this have anything to do with Loki?" Bruce wondered. Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, he has played a part that has caused countless destruction upon the worlds..."

"Except he's only a pawn of a much bigger threat..." The Ancient One explained. Mickey told them, "His name is Xehanort... he's a Keyblade Master..."

"Keyblade?" Sora wondered. Mickey open his good hand he summoned his weapon to his hand, "This is a Keyblade..."

Riku rubbed his chin, as he stated, "That weapon looks oddly familiar..." Cap wondered, "How bad is this Xehanort?"

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the Keyblade War." Yen Sid explained. Thor turned to him in shock, "I thought that war was only a myth..."

"On the contrary, it was quite real..." Merlin admitted. Tony wondered, "Okay... so what exactly is the Keyblade War..."

"There was a story we were told that in ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the _X_ -blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The violent clash shattered the _X_ -blade into twenty pieces... seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." Thor explained. Kairi nodded, "I recall a similar story from when I was very little... that small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other."

"Yes, and when the worlds scattered..." Yen Sid explained as he show a magic image of it happening as everyone stared in awe, "... it sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

Each of the stones lit up as the Ancient One named them, "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time." She then opened the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone emitting emerald light. Merlin explained as he turned to the founding Avengers, "When Loki escaped you custody, he used the Space Stone to leave your world where he met the fallen Keyblade Master."

"And they've been using the Stone's power to find the others, conquering many worlds..." Mickey explained before frowning, "Including my own..."

"Xehanort's obsessed with the legend of the Keyblade War and the secrets within Kingdom Hearts. ince then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light, Keyblade wielders like Mickey..." Yen Sid continued, "When they learned of what Xehanort was up to, they did everything in their power to try to stop him."

"I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good." Mickey frowned, "Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Ansem's Newest Apprentice talk about the experiments on the heart."

"Who's Ansem?" Elsa wondered as her teacup refilled itself on it's own. Merlin answered, "Another scientist and ruler of his world. He briefly did some experiments on the heart but when he saw how badly they've been affecting the worlds he tired to put a stop the the experiments. However, Xehanort, who had somehow managed to disguise himself in a much younger form, convinced his fellow apprentices to betray their master and stole his research."

"Also, along with his fellow apprentices, separated his heart from his body." Mickey added. Dr. Banner wondered, "How was he able to pull that off?"

"I believe we should tell you about the army Xehanort has made up of..." Yen Sid told them. He waves a hand and an image of Jack appears near the wall. The pirate did a double take as this image then changes to a Shadow Heartless. Yen Sid explained, "If one such as you, Jack, yields to the darkness in their heart, they will become a Heartless. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down!"

"The Heartless... they're after people's hearts?" Elsa asked in shock. Peter stated, "I fell like we were put in a zombie movie..."

"Yes, they are extremely dangerous and must be stopped..." Yen Sid told them, "Now then..."

The former Keyblade Master waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow, "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will... be they evil or good... becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Shadow image disappears as Yen Sid continued, "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence... for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse... they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"So, Xehanort and Ansem's apprentices used these monsters to separate their heart in from their body?" Tony asked. Mickey nodded, "Yes, from there Xehanort was able to spring his back up plan into action... Xehanort's heart took his master's name, 'Ansem,' and traveled to the past to give his younger self instructions. While, his empty body, stayed in the present, took the name, and founded his group of allies and called themselves, Organization XIII. Their goal was to provide thirteen vessels for Xehanort."

"Vessels?" Riku asked. Axel explained, "Xehanort planned to turn each of the Organization members into him."

"Make more Xehanorts?" Sora gasped, "He lied to his friends so he could..."

"Yeah, I know... it's horrible..." Axel nodded. Kairi wondered, "How would you know?"

"I used to be a part of the Organization..." He admitted. Kairi, Elsa, and the others turned to him in shock, "You what?!"

"Hey, only joined to get a friend out of there but I couldn't find 'em and I lost another friend to Xehanort in the process..." Axel defended himself. The Ancient One nodded, "When he learned of Xehanort's true intentions, he came to us. And we restored his heart with the Time Stone. He told us everything they were planning, ever since Loki came into the picture..."

"...and he gave Xemnas the Space Stone." Captain America finished. The Ancient One nodded, "Yes... and all the while Xehanort's past younger version of himself had been visiting the future to choose thirteen vessels of his own as a failsafe..."

"And now not only Xehanort managed to gather more vessels than he actually needs..." Merlin started, "He manage to get his hands on another and used the power of the Infinity Stones to merge Xemnas and 'Ansem' into one... Xehanort's now more powerful than ever and if he gets his hands on the remaining stones..."

"He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." The Ancient One explained. Tony stared at her, "Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of?'"

"Stark... for once in your life listen... because it's the least of our worries..." The Ancient One told him. Yen Sid explained, "If he were able to combine the Infinity Stone's power to Kingdom Hearts... he'd be able to change the universe in his image and no one would ever know the difference..."

"This is bad... this is really really bad..." Bruce gasped. Riku wondered, "But why summon us?"

"There has to be more people qualified for this job." Elsa nodded. Rey stated, "Besides as horrible as this is, I need to get back to Jakku..."

"We do have a lot more Avengers qualified to handle this." Steve answered. Tony nodded, "If you or Gandalf could just send the kids back and bring in Wanda, Rodey, Vision, Ant Man..."

"I'm afraid it has to be because you twelve are the only one who can stop them." The Ancient One told them. Axel looked to her, "Wait... twelve?"

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered. She explained, "I used to Time Stone's power to see all the possible outcomes... the twelve of you are they only simulation where Xehanort is defeated..."

"Great! Tell us that plan then!" Jack told them. The Ancient One told him, "If I tell you all what needs to be done, it won't happen."

"There must be some mistake... I can't be part of this... I'm going to be Queen in a few weeks..." Elsa tired to think up of excuses, "I... I... I..."

"Can't control your powers..." The Ancient One spoke up. Elsa turned to her, "How do you know about that?"

"Trust me, everyone in this room have done or will do extraordinary things..." The Ancient One explained. Axel smirked as he summoned fire in his hands, as Thor channeled lightning with his hammer, and Peter leapt up and stuck on the ceiling much to the shock and awe of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Rey, Jack, and Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened, "Oh my..."

"If you stick around these good people..." Master Yen Sid spoke up, "You may learn what you need to control your power..."

"So, what can you do?" Bruce Banner wondered. Elsa was a bit hesitant but she slowly removed her gloves and waved her hands as snow began to fall, everyone was amazed by this. Sora was shocked, "Whoa... it's amazing. You can control the ice and snow."

"Control it? No... all I ever do it hurt people." Elsa said as she slid her gloves back on. Bruce reassured her, "Can't be any worse than I can do..."

"What exactly can you do?" Elsa wondered. Bruce told her, "Trust me... if you stay around long enough... you'll know..."

Elsa still looked uncertain but Mickey reminded her, "Remember if Xehanort wins... everyone you know and love will be gone..."

She then thought of her little sister, Anna, if anything happened to her, she'd never forgive herself. She turned to them, "Fine... but I need to be back for my Coronation..."

"I'm sure the rest of your team can figure something out..." The Ancient One reassured her. Sora wondered, "What about me, Riku, and Kairi? Sure, Riku and I are probably the best fighters on the island but how are we going to hold our own against this Xehanort guy..."

"We were getting to it..." The Ancient One turned to the boy, "You should also know... how things got this bad..."

"We already know..." Cap told her, "While everyone was helping Tony... Loki made off with the Space Stone."

"But you don't know the full story..." The Ancient One told them, "In fact, the timeline was supposed to go in a very different way..."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. Yen Sid clarified, "Loki was supposed to return to Asgard in Thor's custody... and both Thor and Banner would have been off world when your 'Civil War' happened leaving you all divided with another foe who sought the Infinity Stones... His name was Thanos... the Mad Titian..."

"His plan was to use them to wipe out half the universe to solve starvation... and despite the Avengers best efforts... he succeeded. And he destroyed the Stones before you could get a chance to undue his work..." The Ancient One explained. Thor wondered, "The what happened?"

"The Avengers happened..." Merlin answered, "The only way you were ever going to get the stones, was to go back in time and collect the stones before Thanos could, undo his work, and return to stones to the proper time to avoid creating alternate timelines..."

"Considering the mess were all in, something must gone wrong..." The pirate captain assumed. Master Yen Sid nodded, "Unfortunately... yes..."

"When trying to collect the Space Stone, Mr. Lang created the distraction that caused Mr. Stark's mild cardiac dysrhythmia..." The Ancient One stated. Tony paused, "Wait... Ant Man caused that?"

"Ant Man?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. The Ancient One turned to Tony, "On your orders, while future you tired to make off with the stone only for you to drop it due to a fellow Avenger..."

Banner frowned as he realized, "...which sent the Tesseract to Loki causing all of this..."

"Then if Loki already made off with the Space Stone, who'd I face for his staff..." Cap wondered. The Ancient One answered, "Yourself."

Cap's eyes widened as Mickey reassured the current Avengers, "We don't blame you for what happened... you were only trying to undo a mad man's work..."

"Now it's up to us... who had no involvement of causing this... to clean up there mess..." Rey stated slightly annoyed. The Ancient One then turned to the islanders, "Now what about you three... Xehanort tired to Kingdom Hearts much like this time but you three were there to stop him..."

"Us?" Kairi gasped. The Ancient One admitted, "Well... mostly Sora... but he wouldn't haven't gotten as far as he did without you two..." She then opened the Time Stone revealing the original timeline were Sora had his final confrontation with Xehanort. Sora started in awe as he saw himself battle the Keyblade Master with his own Keyblade, "Is... that supposed to be me..."

"Wow... you look good Sora..." Kairi stated as everyone watched the scene. The other Sora had knocked Xehanort in the air and aimed his Keyblade at him as a beam of light fire from it but Xehanort stopped it with very little effort much to Sora shock. Xehanort raised the _X_ -blade in air as he told them, _"It ends here and now!"_

Master Xehanort once again corrupted with darkness much to the other Sora, Donald, and Goofy's horror. He then fired a beam from _X_ -blade as the other Sora tired blocking it with his Keyblade until he was struck head on of the blast but thanks to Donald and Goofy, the other Sora went back in time by a few minutes where they helped Sora defend the attack and knocked it aside. The other Sora aimed his Keyblade at Xehanort but this time with his friends by his side as the Keyblade glew with their light a fired a beam then collided with the X-blade. The Ultimate key was strong but Sora's ties to his friends were stronger as the beam went over came Xehanort's and delivered the final blow. Xehanort soon found himself on the ground as all the strength he had gain left him, and Kingdom Hearts went back to normal, as he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. He tired to getting back up only to fall once more. Yen Sid smiled, "Xehanort would have won if it hadn't been for you, Sora and your friends..."

"We hope you can do it again... this time with your best friends beside you..." Merlin smiled. Sora stared at himself before turning to Riku and Kairi who gave Sora confident smiles as the former stated, "We got you back, Sora..."

"Yeah... you can be completely hopeless without us in any timeline..." Kairi giggled making Sora blush in embarrassment. The Ancient One continued, "You three always had the power inside of you, but since your islands never fell to the darkness... none of your powers had awakened... I believe we can help out a bit..."

She then proceeded to use the Time Stone on Sora, Riku, and Kairi... then with a flash of light... the Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hand, the Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's, while the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade appeared in Kairi's hands. The trio stared in awe at there new weapons as the Ancient One told the whole team, "These Keyblade's are what the monsters you'll face will fear because they can destroy them and grant you the power to do the same..."

She then turned to Elsa, "They also learn to do their own magic... they might need some help getting that under control..." Elsa's eyes widened at that as Thor wondered, "What of Thanos? Will he be a problem?"

"No... when you Avengers went after the Infinity Stones... Thanos figured out what you were up to and followed you to the future with his army were he tired to cause more destruction..." The Ancient One stated, "But your alternate counterparts stopped him..."

She then used the Time Stone to reveal the other Tony Stark attack Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before the Mad Titian punched him away. The villain stated, _"I am... inevitable."_

Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He then saw the Infinity Stones were missing. He then saw that the other Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, much to Thanos' shock. The armored Avenger told him, _"And I... am... Iron Man."_

The other Tony snaps his fingers as a blinding flash of white shined. This caused not only his army to fade to dust but the Mad Titian himself. Cap stated, "At least that's one less thing when need to worry about..."

"I'm still confused about one thing though. If Xehanort needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Tony wondered. The Ancient One shook her head, "No can do. I swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With my life."

"And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..." Tony stated. Steve sighed, "Stark Raving Hazelnuts."

"It's not bad." Tony admitted. The Ancient One shook her head, "A bit chalky. A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is my favorite." Bruce turned to her in shock, "That's a thing? How come I never heard of it?"

"Whatever. Point is: things change." Tony told her. The Ancient One stated, "My oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Xehanort."

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony argued. Bruce cut the argument short, "Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is back on Earth with the Mind Stone, and we have to warn the others now."

"And get the two other Stone before Xehanort does..." Steve added, he then turned to the Yen Sid, "Is there anything else Xehanort will need to claim Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well other than the four remaining Infinity Stones... in order to forge the _X_ he would need 13 darkness..." Yen Sid stated. Merlin pointed out, "Which he has more of so if you run into them you should take them down as many as you can..."

"And he'll need seven lights." Yen Sid replied. Mickey clarified, "They're the Princesses of Heart."

"I'm sorry who?" Bruce asked. Merlin explained, "There are seven maidens of the purest heart... not a slightest touch in darkness..."

"If Xehanort get them all and clashes with them with his thirteen darkness..." The Ancient One started. Yen Sid explained, "The _X_ -blade will be reforged and Xehanort can summon it's conterpart... Kingdom Hearts..."

"Then it's game over..." Bruce realized. Steve turned to the former Keyblade Master, "We'll stop him before that happens..."

"I hope so, Captain Rogers..." Yen Sid nodded, "You'll be in charge of this team..." He then turned to Sora, "And Sora... listen to heart to find the way... let it guide you... and I'm certain you and your team will defeat Xehanort in this timeline as well..."

"Alright... great... we still need a way to get to other worlds..." Tony stated. Rey realized, "We're gonna need a ship..."

Mickey offered, "We still have the Gummi Ship... I would go myself with Donald and Goofy but Xehanort's forces got the upper hand in our last battle..."

"It should provide you with everything you need on your trip..." The Ancient One stated. Thor nodded, "Then what are we waiting for... let's get this bastard..."

Tony nodded before stepping over to Spider-Man, he formally taps each of Spidey's shoulders with the edge of his hand, dubbing him as is done at a knighting, "Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now."

He doesn't look at him as he says those words, knowing well what he is signing him up for. Peter looks at Tony in disbelief, and then cycles through delight, satisfaction, pride and determination, and braces himself for what's to come. Steve turned to the others, "Today... we all are..."

* * *

With that, weather anyone liked it or not. They were a team. And the fate of the universe was depending on them to stop Xehanort and the Seekers of Darkness. The twelve Avengers headed for the Gummi Ship as Captain Jack Sparrow stated, "She's no Black Pearl... but she'll do..."

"Can you figure out how to fly it?" Cap asked Tony. He nodded, "I can figure it out..."

"Or you can let an actually pilot fly it." Rey stated as she walked into the ship. Axel shrugged at Cap as he followed her inside along side Spider-Man and Captain Jack Sparrow. Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly followed as Elsa looked a bit hesitate before the former Organization Member stated, "You coming, Snowflake..."

Elsa closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "Conceal it... don't feel it..."

The founding Avengers stared at the younger teammates, before Bruce stated, "Something tells me this is going to be a long journey..."

"You think they'll get along?" Thor wondered. Steve stated, "We all didn't at first when the Avengers first started... but when the world or worlds are in crisis... we pull through..."

"Well, Cap... whatever we face... we got your back..." Tony reassured him before the four Avnegers followed inside. Meanwhile inside the tower, the four watched them enter the ship. Mickey turned to the Ancient One, "You sure about this? Maybe if we tired to heal my and my friends wounds we can..."

"Mickey... they're our only change..." The Ancient One told him. Merlin nodded in agreement, "They're our only hope."

Master Yen Sid closed his eyes as he whispered, "May their hearts be their guiding key..."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! And our heroes are on there way... Look out Xehanort... the Avengers are coming for you... and they have a Hulk... the real deal... not Professor Hulk... As our heroes journey to the new world, they finally have some proper interactions with each other. Sora of course will try to befriend them but he have a long way before any of them become friends. Some questions might pop in your head like why Jack doesn't mind going on this adventure? Will the Avengers contact home and warn Vision and the rest of the Avengers of Xehanort? How will the others get along with each other? Stay tuned as they journey for the first wonderland of a world!** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, don't forget to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Some Assembly Required

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Some Assembly Required

WORLD: THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER

Everyone stared in awe the moment they entered the ship, it had everything they needed. Several bedrooms, a fully stock kitchen, a training area, a laboratory, a few bathrooms, a living room. Riku whistled, "Sure beats the raft we made as kids..."

"Yeah..." Sora nodded. Captain Jack Sparrow nodded, "She'll do indeed..."

Kairi smiled in awe when she noticed the future Queen of Arendelle was behind them watching from a distance. She asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Elsa tired to avoid eye contact which Axel took note, "Well... that was cold." Kairi elbowed for that comment, before turning back to the Queen... she couldn't help but feel something horrible happened to her before they met. Spider-Man continued staring in awe, "Awe man... this so awesome..."

Just then, the founding Avengers entered the Gummi Ship and gave there own admiration before Tony turned to the Super-Solider, "Alright, Steve... your call..."

Captain America nodded as he walked ahead all of them before he clapped his hands together, "Could I have all your attention?"

Everyone turned to Captain America as he continued, "Some of you may know me... but for the majority of you that don't... My name is Captain Steve Rogers. On my world, everyone knows me as Captain America. I know some of you might be scared or angry about be taking away from your homes... and you have every right to be. I won't judge... but weather we like it or not... the fate of the worlds are depending on us. Now, it's my job to make sure we all get back from this war in one piece and we can get everyone home afterwards. So, if you follow my orders... we just might make it through okay..."

"First order of business, the rooms... it looks like there's four bedrooms each contains three beds each... so since their 12 of us... weather we like or not well have to share the rooms..." Cap continued. This made Elsa feel uncomfortable as Steve continued, "Ladies... you three will be staying together in one room..."

Kairi smiled and nodded while Rey couldn't care less but Elsa eyes widened in horror as Cap went on, he gestured to Sora and Riku, "You two... you'll be rooming with Alex..."

"Axel!" The former Organization member spoke up. Cap nodded, "Right... sorry..." He then turned to the younger two, "You two okay with that?"

The islanders nodded in agreement before continuing on, "Okay... Tony, Bruce, and Queens will being sharing a room..." Spider-Man nodded, "I'm cool with that..."

"Then the pirate, Thor, and I will have the final room..." Cap finished when Elsa spoke up, "Excuse me... Captain?"

"Yes, you have a question, your highness." He turned to her. Elsa spoke up, "Look... I know you mean well Captain... but I don't really think my roommates would be safe with me around them... so is there anywhere else I could sleep..."

"Your highness... I get this is a little outside your comfort zone..." Cap told her, "But we're all going to have to be outside our comfort zone until our mission is complete... just give it a few days and if something goes wrong... let me know, and we'll think of something else..."

Elsa took a moment of thought at Captain America's words before sighing, "Alright... fine... I guess I could give it a try..."

"Thank you..." Cap nodded, "Also, that reminds me... I don't want anyone who doesn't belong in that room after hours... no funny business..."

Jack raised his hands in defense, "Very well, mate... most of the girls are a little young in my taste..." Before smirking mischievously as he winked at them, "...give them a few more years perhaps..."

The young women winced in disgust. While Sora looked confused as he leaned to Riku, "What does he mean no funny business?"

"He means no... you know... the whole 'talk'..." Riku replied. Sora's eyes widened before blushing, "Oh... right... I... I was going to save that for marriage anyways..."

"Alright, second order of business..." He turned to Rey, "You said you're a pilot, right?" The young Scavenger nodded, "I am."

Cap nodded, "Good... then you and Tony will take us to the other worlds..."

"You got it, Cap!" Tony nodded. Rey shook her head, "I'm capable of flying on my own..."

"I'm sure you are... but in the off chances... for whatever reason you are unavailable... I want to have a someone to back up who has experience as well..." Cap told her. Tony turned to her, "Easy there, Rags... I won't slow you down..."

"Rags?" Rey glared at him as Cap continued, "Now... finial order of business... as a team we must be able to work with one another, have each others backs, trust each other, whatever your differences you might have, let each other know at the end of the day... you'll be there for each other. So, whenever, we're off duty, talk to each other or do an activity with each other..." He gestured the rooms around them, "The people who provided us with this ship gave us plenty to do... training, books, board, cards, games, TV, those fancy video games I've heard so much about... because the only way well be able to stop Xehanort and save our worlds... is if we do it together..."

"We can do it! We'll be ready for whatever this Xehanort guy throws at us..." Sora beams as he turned to his teammates, "Right guys?" While Riku and Kairi gave their own smiles, the others just stared at the teenager. Rey stated, "Don't look at us... it's not like we have to be best buddies or anything..."

After Rey's comment the group split apart save for Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who frowned at that, while Cap placed a hand on his shoulder, "Keep trying son... you'll get warmed up eventually..."

Sora smiled at that before he left with his friends to check out the rooms they were staying in. Tony turned to Cap, "You sure about that, Cap?"

Steve sighed as he admitted, "I don't know, Tony... I don't think I'll ever trust the pirate... Heck, most of them aren't even from the same world..."

"No of us didn't always get along either, Captain..." Thor stated, "But we always pull through in the end... now, I treasure each of our friendship..."

"Ross and Zemo tired to divide us apart and narrowly succeed but the results only made our bonds stronger..." Bruce added. Tony nodded, "I have faith in Parker... he'll be there... and hopefully the others will be too..."

"I still don't like it... some of them are still kids while I don't think the Princess has ever been in a fight in her life..." Cap stated. Thor stated, "The girl holds a great power... and the spiky boy defeated Xehanort in the original timeline..."

"A timeline we screwed up..." Bruce admitted. Cap turned to Bruce, "It wasn't you're fault, Bruce..."

"Except one way or another it was..." Bruce stated, "Whether you count on our counter parts failing to stop Thanos and messing with our timeline... or the other guy messing up the plan to get the Tesseract... it's my fault we're in this mess..."

"Bruce... whatever our lives were supposed to be or what ever happened that caused all this... it's in the past... all we can do now is stop Xehanort now..." Cap reassured him. Bruce asked, "And if we have to use the new recruits to do it?"

"Then we'll train them to fight as a team..." Cap reluctantly admitted. His fellow Avengers nodded at that as the First Avenger stated, "Alright... let's check out our rooms quickly... we leave in five..."

* * *

In the girls room they, spotted several suit cases on their beds. Rey wondered, "What are these?"

Elsa walked up to a note on her suitcase, "These are new vestments which will shield you from the darkness. Created by three good fairy's that will help you combat the coming darkness. Use them well..."

Kairi opened her suit case and spotted her new pink and black clothes with the Avengers logo on the belt. Kairi smirked, "Cool..."

Rey opened hers and spotted her new outfit which like Kairi's also contained the Avengers logo on the belt. Rey shook her head as she closed the case, "I don't think so..."

As she shoved the suit case under her bed Elsa opened her own suit case to spot her own outfit. Once again it contain the Avengers logo she whispered, "Please come with gloves..."

She searched her suit case and sure enough as found a pair of icy blue gloves. Elsa smiled at that as Kairi turned to Rey, "You sure you don't want to try yours on?"

"I rather not have the logo of the people who made this mess on my person..." Rey stated. Elsa and Kairi frowned at that, as Rey continued, "You both heard them... we all did... this... all of this... it was never suppose to happen? This is all their fault..."

"Hold on... they were trying to bring back the people that Thanos guy had killed..." Kairi defended them, "I mean... half of all life in the universe was wiped out... plenty of their loved ones were just gone... you can't blame them for that..."

"No... I blame them for screwing up and stopping him in their own timeline before that and have to screw with our timeline... even if they did fail they should have just let it go..." Rey stated. Elsa finally spoke up, "Wouldn't you do the same thing if the people in your life was just gone before your eyes?"

"You're not seriously defending them too, your highness... we wouldn't have been dragged by our homes if not for them..." Rey pointed out. Elsa spoke up as she thought of her sister, "I can't say I'm thrilled to be here... but if I was in their position... I would have done the same thing..."

"Fine... I won't argue with the two of you on this... but it doesn't change the fact we have to clean up their mess..." Rey stated as she left the room. Kairi pulled out her new outfit, as she turned to Elsa, "So... you're going to be Queen where you come from?"

Elsa frowned as she pulled out her own outfit as the red head continued, "That's cool... um... no pun intended... I'm sure you're going to be a great..."

"Listen... I'm not exactly the most sociable person on this..." She gestured to the area, "Space ship thing... you just better keep your distance for your own shake... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Oh... did something happen?" Kairi asked with concern. Elsa replied, "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay... but if you ever want to talk... I'm willing to listen... if you just let me in..." Kairi replied. Elsa paused at that as she flashed back...

* * *

_WORLD: ARENDELLE_

_...to the day her parents were lost at sea and her sister, Anna, knocked on Elsa's door, "Elsa?"_

_She sang to her, "Please, I know you're in there... People are asking where you've been... They say have courage and I'm trying to... I'm right out here for you... Just let me in... We only have each other... It's just you and me... What are we gonna do...?"_

_Anna slides down the door and sits against it, as she teared up as she whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?" At the same time in her room Elsa was sitting in the exact same position as Anna, her room is now frozen with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Elsa begins to cry as does Anna sat outside her door..._

* * *

WORLD: MYSTERIOUS TOWER

Elsa shook out of her thoughts as she turned to Kairi, "Thank you... but I'll be fine..." She then took her new clothes to fine a place to change as Kairi sighed as she stared at her own clothes, "Wow... I've only been off the islands for only a few hours and I already miss Selphie..."

She then took her clothes and prepared to do the same...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku entered their room and found suit cases just like the girls did in their room. Axel found the note and had already read it to them. Sora was excited and didn't hesitate to open his suitcase. He beamed, "Hey, Riku! Check it out!"

Riku went over and spotted Sora's new clothes. Riku nodded, "Nice... they're the same clothes your wore in the original timeline the Ancient One showed us..."

"The one where I beat Xehanort..." Sora recalled as he took out the clothes. Riku replied, "Yeah... well... just because you beat him in this timeline doesn't mean the same thing will happen here... you better keep your guard up..."

"Right..." Riku then went over to check on his new outfit and just like the others, it contained the Avengers logo on the belt. Sora turned to Axel, "Hey, aren't you gonna try your new clothes?"

Axel stared at his old outfit as he replied, "Uh... I dunno. Maybe later."

"But haven't you always worn the same thing since you join the Organization? Wouldn't you want a change in clothes?" Riku asked. Axel replied, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it. This is how you pick me out of the crowd. I make myself easy to remember."

"Well... he is easy to pick out in that outfit..." Sora admitted before his eyes narrowed, "Hey, Axel... you look familiar... have we met before?"

"I don't think so..." Axel shrugged before his eyes narrowed, "Although... now that you mention it... you kinda look familiar too?"

"Well... I never met you till today and I've known Sora my whole life... maybe it's a side effect from the change in the timeline..." Riku offered. Sora shrugged, "Maybe..."

Axel rubbed his forehead, "Yeesh... the time travel stuff is getting me a headache just think about it..."

"Well... one things for sure... if we beat Xehanort in the original timeline... we can do it and this one!" Sora stated as he turned to Axel, "We might be able to save your friend too, Axel..."

"I like the confidence but Xehanort's got us badly out number and he's already got two Infinity Stones... how you think we're going to beat them?" Axel questioned. Sora pointed out, "Maybe that's why you're here with us..."

"Sora's right. You worked for them once. You might know every move they make... we could use that to catch Xehanort off guard..." Riku seeing Sora's point. Axel thought about that, "Huh? You're right... I do know them... maybe I can catch Xehanort off guard..."

* * *

At the same time, Bruce opened his brief case to notice a lot of spare clothes for him. He frowned, "Guess this means the other guy going to be needed a lot here..."

"I gotta say Dr. Banner, it's so exciting to finally meet you. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, I did a paper on them back at high school. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Peter shook the hand of the scientist. He nodded as he turned to Stark, "Thanks..."

The armor Avenger shrugged with a smirk, as Bruce wondered, "So... how exactly are we going to get a hold on the other Avengers on Earth?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Peter wondered when he recalled, "Oh, right! Vision has the stone in his head."

"The Mind Stone." Tony nodded, "I'm sure the mini Hogwarts gave us something we can use the contact the Earth... the question is how are we going to find the Power and Soul Stones before Xehanort does..."

"Well... if the stones are anything like each other... they might have low levels of gamma radiation... with the lab on this ship... I might be able to make a device similar to the one back at home to track the Stones... but even then... we're talking about finding a needle in a hay stack... they could be on any world." Bruce spoke up. Tony sighed, "Well... we gotta start somewhere... go through the hay until we find those needles..."

"I guess it's all we can do for now..." Bruce admitted. Peter wondered, "What about the pure hearted Princesses?"

"Until we run into one, I guess we're going to hope Xehanort is as clueless as we are on that subject..." Tony answered...

* * *

Finally, Thor and Cap entered their room as the latter opened his suit case to reveal his uniform. Cap nodded, "Well... at least somethings never change..."

"So..." Jack spoke up, "Why did you want me to play roomies with you and blonde beard here... can't just because we're fellow Captains..." The pirate then realized, "Oh, I see... You don't trust me, do you?"

Cap nodded as Jack replied not even slightly offended, "Likely a wise choice, I am a pirate, mates."

"You seemed all to eager to join ever since you got here. You don't seem like the hero type. What are you really after?" Cap replied. Jack Sparrow replied, "Well... before I came here... I was abandoned on my ship doomed be consumed by Davy Jones's pet... the Kraken... but because of all this, I escaped with my life but my ship lies at the bottom of sea if I'm lucky... if not... in Davy Jones locker... so if I play this good deed..."

"You're hoping they'll help you get your ship back..." Cap finished. Jack nodded, "Exactly... and I still owe Davy Jones a debt with me still breathing so I'm hoping they can free me of said debt, savvy?"

"Alright... fine... for whatever reason they saw in you to join our team... I'll let you stick around... but if you betray us... this Davy Jones will be the least of your worries..." Cap warned him as Thor summoned his hammer to his side. Jack raised his hands before leaving the room, "Fair enough... let's get this ship moving then..."

Cap turned to his suit as he told Thor, "Keep an eye on him..."

He nodded as he followed the pirate. Cap then turned to his suit case as he suited up...

* * *

Soon, once everyone checked out where they were staying and was changed into there new clothes, everyone returned to the center of the ship. Captain America had been changed to his most current red, white, and blue uniform as he carried his mighty shield on his back.

Sora wore a black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. He kept the crown necklace he wore through out the years. He looked just like his counterparts appearance. His belt had the Avengers logo on the center.

Riku wore a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wore a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. His belt had the Avengers logo on the center.

Kairi walked out wearing a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There were black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wore thick belted black boots as well as thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist. Her belt had the Avengers logo on the center. Sora stared in awe at Kairi's appearance, "Wow... Kairi... you look amazing..."

"Thanks, Sora... you're sweet." Kairi blushed as she walked up to him. She cleared her throat, "You look good too..."

Just then, Elsa walked out with ankle boots were overtaken by ice and stretched and grew, stopping just short of her knees. Yet another layer of frost appeared over the rest, forming a long, high-necked coat with ice beads dangling from the hem at the bottom. Its front laid open except for a belt cinching it at the waist. A soft, gauzy cape sprouted from her shoulders, falling the same length as her coat and split down the middle, making it almost appear like a set of gossamer wings. Ice gloves covered her hands. With a red Avengers logo on her belt. However, she did keep her hair up, like her mother's did.

Rey walked out in the clothes she came in, along with Axel, Spider-Man, Captain Jack Sparrow, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. Although, Jack added the Avengers logo to his pants. Cap told them, "Alright, Tony... young lady..."

"My name's Rey..." She told him. Cap nodded, "Alright, Rey... you and Tony are due in the pilots seat..." They nodded as they headed to the deck of the ship. Cap turned to the rest of the group, "Everyone else... your free to check around the ship till we reach the first world... behave..."

Everyone nodded as they went they walked around the ship...

* * *

Rey and Tony entered the deck of the ship. The latter hopped onto on of the co-pilot's seats and put on his high-tech glasses, "F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'm going to install you into the ship's software..."

 _"Very good, boss..."_ He then removed his glasses as the plugged it in the ship. As Rey hoped in ship, she turned to the billionaire as she wondered, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see in three, two, one..." Tony told her as his AI download to the ship's systems, "You there, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

 _"Yes, sir. I am now fully linked to the Gummi Ship."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied much to Rey's shock. She realized, "An AI? Now... that actually could be helpful."

Captain America then entered the room, "We set..."

"Ready as we'll every be... prepare for take off..." Rey told him as she flipped a few switches to start the ship. The ship's engines turned on as the roared a few from the planet's surface. With that, the Gummi Ship blasted off into space...

* * *

As the ship few through space, they others tired to keep themselves occupied. Bruce Banner and Peter worked on a device that out allow them to track the Infinity Stones. Jack search around the ship to see if there was anything of value he could use back home. Thor made sure he didn't try to steal anything. Sora and Riku practiced their fighting skills in the training area against each other. Kairi spent her time lying on the coach reading a book while Axel caught up on some Z's. Elsa spent most of her time in her room away from everyone, where she hoped she wouldn't hurt anyone.

This whole trip made her feel anxious. Her whole life she had the gates locked and kept herself away from everyone... even her own sister. Now, she had to risk her life with a group of strangers to defend not only her world... but all worlds. This whole thing felt like a bad dream. But on the plus side, she had learned that there were other people like her, some who just discovered it or those like her have been cursed with it for years. This could be the one chance of finally able to control her powers. If she succeeded, she might finally be able to hang out with her sister and maybe even open up the gates. She knew Anna would love it if she did that.

She sighed as she hopped she live long enough to do all that. She really need to walk and she hoped everyone was preoccupied to notice her. She opened up to see everyone was doing something else at the moment. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, maybe to find some chocolate or figure out how to make some tea on this ship. As she walked her way to her destination, she heard the clashes of Sora and Riku's magical weapons. Just then, Sora fell on the floor in defeat as Riku helped him up. She continued to walk her way as the two were talking about something. Right when she was about to reach the kitchen. She heard footsteps heading her way. She quickly went to hide to avoid contact, dived behind the wall to the room as Sora entered the kitchen as he looked around to see if he was alone.

Elsa peeked from her spot as she wondered what was he doing. He walked his way to a strangely advance fridge, he opened it and from his back pulled a mysterious star shape fruit out. This picked up Elsa's interest as she never seen nor heard of a fruit of that kind of shape. Sora stared at the fruit and side, "Here's hoping no one gets to this before I'm ready..."

He placed the fruit deep into the fridge and closed it. He then returned to were his friends were. Most likely to spare with his friend again. Elsa watched him go when a voice spoke up, "Not a people person, huh?"

Elsa gasped as she turned around to see Dr. Banner continuing his work. He gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry... I used to be the same... I don't judge..."

She wondered, "How long have you noticed me here?"

"Long enough..." Bruce admitted as Peter walked up to him to help out, "Here's that thing you need..."

"Thanks kid... take five I can handle things from here..." Bruce reassured him. Peter nodded as he walked past Elsa, "Sup' your highness..." Elsa watched him leave before turning to Dr. Banner as she watched him work, "Um... what exactly are you working on..."

"Back on Earth... where I come from... I was asked to find the Tesseract or as it's better known as the Space Stone. The Stone emits small levels of gamma radiation so I was able to use that to track the stone... it's my theory that each of the Stones also have low levels of gamma radiation... so if I could build a device similar to the one I made on Earth... we could use that to locate the other Stones before Xehanort gets them..." Bruce explained. Elsa nodded, "Okay... I'll leave you to it then..."

She was about to leave as Bruce wondered, "So, who'd you hurt?"

She turned to him in shock, "What?"

"Back at Yen Sid's tower, you mentioned all you ever did was hurt people. Who did you hurt?" Bruce clarified. Elsa turned to him, "Listen to me... um..."

"Banner. My name is Dr. Bruce Banner." He introduced. Elsa closed her eyes as she explained, "Dr. Banner... the question your asking is a bit personal for me..."

"Right... sorry... your highness..." Bruce apologized. Before Elsa left she asked, "Dr. Banner? How dangerous is your curse?"

"You think yours is bad?" Bruce replied, "It doesn't compare to what I can do..."

Elsa frowned at that, he seemed serious about that. However, what she did to her sister when she was young... she doubted how his could be any worse than her own...

Just then, Captain Rogers came down, "Everyone to on deck... we're approaching a new world..."

* * *

The whole team meet up on deck as they approached the new world. Elsa asked, "Where going down there?"

"Maybe..." Cap admitted, he then turned to the former Organization member, "Axel... does this world seem familiar to you?"

Axel took a good before nodded, "Yeah, I remembered we kept good taps on this world before I left... although... I never figured out what they were after..."

"Alright... good place to start as any..." Cap nodded as he ordered, "Take us in... but make sure no one sees us..."

"Sure... but why?" Rey wondered. Thor stated, "The wizards said they broken tons of rules to bring us together..."

Cap nodded in agreement, "Let's not break it anymore than it is..." As Rey entered the planet's atmosphere, Cap told the team, "Alright, once on the ground... we should consider the place uncharted enemy territory. Xehanort's forces have most likely crawling with monsters... the Heartless... if we see them... do not engage... some of us aren't ready for a fight. The plan is, we go in, find out what the Organization is after, get it before they do, and get out..."

"Does that mean you won't require the... other guy?" Bruce hoped. Cap frowned, "Not necessary... if we run into any of Xehanort's or Loki's allies... we might need him on the field..."

"Fair enough..." Bruce admitted. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared in excitement as Jack stated, "At least some of us are happy about all of this..."

The trio of friends backed away from the window as Sora gave them a sheepish smile, "Sorry..."

"It's just we've been dreaming of exploring the other world since we where kids..." Riku added. Kairi nodded, "Minus the whole stoping the whole end of the universe... this is a dream come true!"

"That's cool." Peter admitted. Cap told them as Rey flew the ship to the new world, "Well, here's hoping your dream doesn't become a nightmare..."

* * *

WORLD: WONDERLAND

As soon as they got out of the ship, they slowly drift downward, past clocks and tables and fireplaces, Tony didn't have his armor on as he stated, "Well... this is weird..." Thor nodded, "Aye... I'm not even using my powers." Bruce stated, "This doesn't make any sense... According to the width and size of the planet, so the gravity should be the same as we should be on Earth..."

"I guessing it should be similar to ours own worlds because this doesn't happen on Jakku either!" Rey stated. Kairi nodded, "Or the Destiny Islands."

"You think it's going to be like this for all the worlds?" Sora wondered.

"I hope not." Riku stated.

However, Axel was lying on his back enjoying the ride, "You guys worry too much. Just go with it and enjoy the ride."

"Easy for you to say, mate... you've been here before..." Jack Sparrow stated. Elsa remained silent the whole time, was freaking out about all of this. Cap told everyone, "Easy everyone... I see the ground dead ahead..."

When they reach the bottom, most of the team landed softly on their feet, while Axel falls over with a big thump. Kairi helped him up, "You alright, Axel?"

"I'll live..." He nodded as he rubbed the back on his neck, "Guess I timed the landing wrong..."

"Alright... everyone group up..." Cap order them as he drew out his shield, "Try to keep anything out of the ordinary..."

"Um... sir? I think I see something out of the ordinary heading our way." Sora pointed out. Cap looked in his direction as he spotted what Sora has seen, as he turned to the others, "Are we seeing this right?"

"Is that... It's just a rabbit in a waistcoat..." Kairi asked. Elsa added in shock, "With a pocket watch?!"

They all were shocked to see a white rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a large clock dashes past them, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"What could a rabbit possibly be late for?" Tony wondered. Kairi called out, "Excuse me? Mr. Rabbit?"

The rabbit pants as he told them, _"I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_

"I'm sorry but did he just sing that?" Tony asked. Axel warned him, "Yeah... except to see a lot of that..."

Kairi called out again, "I'm sorry, Mr. Rabbit... if you could simply tell us what you're late for..."

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say goodbye, Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_ The rabbit warned him. Thor stated, "Well... that was..."

"Weird... cause I only see stuff like this when I'm drunk." Jack stated. Cap turned to Axel, "Any ideas where he's heading?"

"Best chance... he's most likely seeing the Queen of this world." Axel stated. Elsa turned to him, "The Queen?"

"Yeah, she's pretty strict around here..." Axel nodded. Cap told them, "Seems like a good lead to follow... follow the rabbit but don't get to far ahead..."

They quickly follow the rabbit in the direction where he was going. They soon found a door which they assumed the rabbit went through. Sora shrugged, "Guess this is the place." Sora opened the door and another door was there, "Huh?"

He turned to the rest of the Avengers, who shrugged in response, as Sora opened that door, it revealed another door, "What?!" Sora continued opening door after door which kept getting smaller each time he opened one. Tony placed on his glasses as he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y., "How close is he getting to the actually door?"

 _"He's almost there, boss."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered. Tony turned to Cap, "Here's almost there..."

"Good, because I'm very sure I would have lost it a long time ago..." Sora panted heavily as he finally opened the final door, "Finally!"

However, it was a bit small, Kairi went to her knees, "All of that for a small entrance?"

"Now what?" Spider-Man wondered. Cap answered, "We crawl... I'll go first and make sure it's clear..."

Cap ducked down and climb through the entrance, as everyone waited for a response from the Super Solider. Just then, he called out to the others, "The coast is clear... and the rabbit is straight ahead!"

Iron Man ducked down as he stated, "This is going to be a tight fit..." He was followed by Thor, Bruce, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Elsa, Rey, Spidey, and finally Jack. Once they were in the Bizarre Room, they saw the White Rabbit scurrying across the tiled floor, several sizes smaller than before. The ticking sounds of a multitude of clocks lining the walls fills their ears as they watch the rabbit run through a small wooden door with a large doorknob on the edge of the room. Cap asked, "Everyone saw that right?"

"We saw it... and I'm having a hard time believing it." Rey stated. Sora walked over to the door and knelt down in front of it. He wondered. "How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big." The Doorknob replied shocking all of them. Elsa gasped in shock, "It talks!" The doorknob yawned, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." Riku smiled sheepishly, "Uh... Good morning."

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The Doorknob yawned. Sora jumped in, "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" The Doorknob answered, "Why don't you try the bottle...over there?"

"What are you talking about... there's no bottle behind..." Bruce stated when a table and chair form out of the floor. Bruce's jaw dropped as he stated, "Okay... never mind..."

A bottle a try with food appear on the table. Elsa read the label, "Drink me..." Iron Man knelt to it, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me a scan for ingredients."

After a brief scan, F.R.I.D.A.Y. show him the results, _"There are a lot of unknown ingredients... but none appear to be poisonous..."_

Tony told the others of the results, Peter took the bottle as he stated, "My Spider-Senses are going off so it must be safe..." Rey asked, "You're Spider what now?"

"My Spider-Sense. It goes off whenever there's danger I can't see coming. One of these days, I'll think of something cooler to call it but until then..." Peter explained. Tony stated, "Thank God. You changed the name. It's certain better then the 'Peter Tingle.'"

Peter shook his head and waved his arms to try to get Tony to stop but it was too late. "Peter Tingle?!" Axel burst out laughing as Rey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed in the laughing. Elsa even tired to hid back her giggles. Peter complained, "Really guys?"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Elsa quickly apologized while Axel stated, "Yeah... I'm going to call it the Peter Tingle from now on..."

"Please don't." Peter glared. Sora took the bottle, "So, it's safe then?"

"Yes, but just in case maybe we should let Thor..." Tony started when Sora took a sip of the bottle as he finished, "...try it out... first..."

Sora put the put the bottle down as he swallowed the liquid. Everyone stared at him as he stated, "Tastes…kind of weird." Kairi walked up to him, "Really? Let me try it." As Sora handed her the bottle, and then Kairi took a sip of it herself, she thought, "Yeah, it does taste weird. Almost like it's mixed with…cherry tart?" Sora nodded, ""And custard?"

"And pineapple?"

"Maybe roast turkey?"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, however, they were shrinking down as they talked about the flavored contents of the strange bottle. Kairi's hands were becoming smaller, causing her to lose grip of the now large bottle. She shouted, "Whoa!"

Kairi was holding the bottle in her arms while stumbling across the room. Now startled and aware of their current size, Sora ran over to Kairi and held the bottle with her. They quickly fell down to the ground just as the bottle was about to fall over, as Cap grabbed it before it could hit the ground. Sora and Kairi looked at their appearances before the former looked up to them, "Holy cow! Did we shrink?!"

"You two okay?" Cap asked. Kairi nodded, "Yeah... we feel fine..."

"You know I could have told you guys it was safe but I wanted to see your reactions." Axel smirked as everyone gave him glares. Bruce took the bottle, "Well... might as well..."

Bruce took a ship and like the teens he began to shrink down. Jack then took the bottle and did the same. Then Rey, Peter, Thor, Riku and Cap followed. Elsa hesitated by took a sip as she shrunk down as well. Soon, everyone but Tony were small. Sora walked up to the sleeping Doorknob, "Uh... excuse me..."

All he got was a load snore in response. Jack gave him a hard poke. Nothing happened. Then another but it wouldn't wake the Doorknob up, Jack then shouted but it wouldn't wake, he turned to the others, "Yeah, I don't think he's getting up any time soon."

"Tony is there anywhere else we could get inside?" Cap stated. Tony did a quick scan of the room before detecting something, "Yeah... There's another way inside." He checked the bed and pushed it in the wall. Sora wondered, "How'd you know you could do that?"

"I didn't but I figured that nothing we encounter here will be normal. Man, I miss Earth... the other worlds better not be this nuts." Tony stated as he took a sip of the drink as he placed the bottle back on the table. As he shrunk down as well. Cap nodded as he turned to the new entrance, "Alright, let's keep moving. If we're lucky... we can catch up to the rabbit and fine the Queen of this world..."

Everyone follow the new entrance, unaware that there were being watched by serval men in black coats similar to the one Axel wore...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. The Avengers are on the first world which is of coarse Wonderland. This one follows the events of the original KH game. And what's this... the** **Organization knows they're there! How will it effect or heroes. Find out, when the Avengers try to stop a unjustified trail against Alice. How will Elsa react to this? And Alice's only hope as an** **attorney is some one who is as mad as this world... Captain Jack Sparrow! Well... this is going to end well... Can the Avengers save Alice or will it be off with their heads? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, don't forget to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trial in Wonderland

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. And here's Chapter 4... where our heroes will meet Alice and the Queen of Hearts. Even a** **mischievous cat. And this is my most current Chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trial in Wonderland

WORLD: WONDERLAND

When they entered the area, the continued to follow the rabbit until the arrived at a crowded event where several soldiers stand guard as a trial is in progress inside a large hedge maze. A procession of cards parts to allow the trio to enter as a small blond girl in a blue pinafore dress is standing at a defendant's table. She looks up to the bench and is addressed by a large scary woman wearing a crown. Riku wondered, "What's going on?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say some kind of trial." Tony Stark answered. Rey wondered, "So... who's the accused?"

They turned to the stand to see a little girl on the stand. Elsa pretty much said what everyone was thinking of, "You've got to be kidding me..."

The White Rabbit runs up a podium and catches his breath before sounding a note with a trumpet, "Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked in shock. White Rabbit gestured to the Queen, "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

The queen sits at the bench frowning in a red and black gown, holding a heart-shaped fan, "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is..." The Avengers raised an eyebrow as she slammed her fists, "...because, I say so, that's why!"

"That's not a reason!" Elsa stated but not loud enough for the Queen of Hearts to hear her.

"That is so unfair!" The girl replied as the Avengers silently agreed with her. The queen taps her fan like a gavel, "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice folds her arms and the White Rabbit gasped as she continued, "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

This just made the Queen of Hearts angry as she slammed her fists on the bench, "Silence! You dare defy me?!"

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora stated. Thor nodded as his eyes narrowed as he held out his hammer, "Agreed. This is an unfair trail." Cap held him back, "Easy, we want to help the girl... not start a war with this people..."

"Then what do we do?" Kairi asked. Jack Sparrow walked a head of the group, "Easy, mates... I often impersonated a judge back home... I've got this."

Everyone watched him go as Axel stated, "Yeah... she's doomed..."

The Queen continued, "The court finds the defendant... Guilty as charged!For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." The Avengers's eyes widened, the girl was taking the punishment for the Heartless's crimes as the Queen declared, "Off with her head!"

She pointed to the girl as the Card Soldiers gather around her. The girl pleaded, "No! No! Oh, please!" Hearing enough the heroes jumped in as Jack exclaimed, "Wait! Wait! Hold off the decapitation for a moment!"

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere with my court?!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. Jack removed his hat, "A thousand apologies, your majesty... butI was invited here by you..."

The Queen paused at that, "I did?"

Jack nodded with a big grin, "Of coarse for this said trail. I'm this young lass's lawyer."

The Queen and Alice looked at the pirate in confusion, "You are?"

The Queen turned to her court for confirmation, who shrugged in response, as Jack continued, "Of coarse, you can't have a trail without a lawyer... it's your royal decree after all... so to give a fair trail... you asked me here to be this lass's lawyer, savvy?"

"Huh?" Was the Queen of Hearts only response. Jack grinned, "Your Majesty, you haven't forgotten our conversation just the other day? Or your own law? 'Cause if you have, it might be quite embarrassing for you."

"Of coarse, I remember! It's about time you showed up, Mr... ummm..." The Queen of Hearts declared before looking him in confusion again. He removed his hat and bowed as he 're-introduced' himself, "Captain Lawyer Jack Sparrow or Captain Jack Sparrow if you like."

"Very well, Mr. Sparrow! Get on with your defense already! You kept this trail waiting long enough as it is!" The Queen of Hearts stated. Everyone stared in shock as Peter whispered, "I can't believe she bought that..."

"Well... my client couldn't have committed the crime that you accuse of her of because... she had been with those people when the attack happened..." Jack stated as he gestured to the group of heroes. The Queen turned to them, "Well... was she?"

"Oh... ummm... yes! She was with us!" Kairi spoke up. Rey smiled as she joined in, "The whole time!"

"And we were just passing by when the attack was over and found out who really did it..." Tony added.

"Yes. It's the Heartle..." Sora began when Riku silenced him as he added, "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." The queen leaned on the bench, tapping her finger as she smirked, "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

Everyone looked worried but Jack remained his cool, "Of coarse, what lawyer would I be with out bring her grace said proof... so much of it... it's over there behind the hedge... in fact there's so much of it, it'll take me and my witnesses to bring it all in. So, if it pleases the Queen, you can a short recess while we bring in the proof, savvy?"

The Queen gave a thought before nodding, "Oh very well... I suppose a short recess is in order..."

She gestured to her guards to lock the girl in the cage as the told the Avengers, "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

"Thank you, you are most generous, your grace..." Jack bowed once again before placing on his hat and regrouping with the others. Cap sighed, "Gotta admit... he's good on improve."

"Alright, I left us with two options... we either use the time to find actually evidence of the lass's innocence or break her out and run away..." Jack told them. Cap stated, "We still need to figure out what the Organization is doing here."

"We'll have use the time you gave us to prove the little girl's innocence..." Bruce stated. Axel spoke up, "FYI, I've been to this world before and seen how the fat lady thinks... even if we do prove that the Heartless were the real responsible for the attacks on the Queen's heart, she's not going to let her or the rest of us go..."

"What do you mean?" Thor wondered. Axel clarified, "If there's one thing I learned from her, is she hates to be proven that she was wrong. Jack, here, might have bought us some time but either way she's gonna wanna all to lose our heads for this."

"That's insane! This trail should never had happened! The girl's clearly innocent!" Elsa declared. She recalled some of the old trails in their kingdom, the trails would always be just and fair. People were innocent until proven guilty. This woman didn't even compare to a great rulers her parents were. Axel get what Elsa was thinking, "Yeah... to bad you're not the Queen here..."

Elsa frowned as Cap stated, "If she does try to kill the girl even if we prove her innocence then we'll defend her... but right now we'll need prove it before we jump to conclusions..."

"The only way were gonna get lead is from the girl herself..." Bruce realized. Jack stated as he gestured to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "In that case, let's let her talk to our own three kids... She might be more comfortable talking to them..."

Said three kids glared at them, as Sora complained, "Hey!"

"We're almost legal adults!" Kairi argued. Riku added, "I was about to graduate from high school when we were pulled into this!"

Cap sighed as he turned to the three, "Ignore his comment... he may have a point. Can you three talk to her?"

"Sure." Sora nodded as his two best friends agreed with him. They then turned to the imprisoned girl and walked up to her, she wondered, "Who are you?" Sora introduced himself, "I'm Sora..."

"I'm Riku... and this is Kairi..." Riku introduced as Kairi nodded. The girl smiled, "I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense. But I do appreciate the help."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Kairi wondered. Alice replied, "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!" Riku glared, "That's crazy!"

"Yeah! How did you even get here in the first place?" Kairi nodded. Alice paused and gave a moment of thought, "Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels... And I found myself here."

"So you're from another world!" Sora realized. Riku nodded, "She's gotta be. She's seems outta place compared to the rest of the world." Kairi wondered, "Is really a way to travel to other worlds without a ship?" Alice wondered, "What do you mean 'another world?'"

"Enough! The defendant will be silent!" One of the guards declared. Just then, Jack spoke up, "It's okay! They're interns for my lawyer business! I told them it was okay to speak to defendant."

"Oh... uh... alright then..." The guard stated. Rey turned to him, "How everyone here seriously buying that?"

"Luv... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack smirked. Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned back to the girl as the oldest among them, "Is there anyone here that might be willing to know where to find proof of your innocence?"

Alice gave it a moment of thought before admitting, "Well... before I came here... I met this cat... he called himself the Cheshire Cat..."

"The Cheshire Cat?" Sora asked. Alice nodded, "He seems to know everything about this place... if anyone knows where to find proof... it'll be him."

"When we find him, we'll ask him." Kairi reassured her as they went back to join the others. Tony wondered, "You find anything out?"

Sora told his teammates what Alice had told him and his friends. Jack thought, " A talking cat?" He shrugged, "I suppose it's better than an undead monkey..."

Everyone turned to him in confusion as Jack simply replied, "Long story..."

"Ugh... him again?" Axel groaned. Cap turned to the former Organization, "You know him?"

"Yeah... guy likes to speak in riddles... but the girl's not wrong. He does know all there is on this world." Axel admitted. Bruce asked, "Will he help us?"

"Eh, I give it a fifty-fifty chance." He answered as he waved his hand. Cap sighed, "Well... he's all we got we'll talk it..." He turned to the group, "Alright... Jack, Tony... keep the Queen distracted as long as you can... Bruce, your highness... stay with them. Everyone else... let's find us that cat and get that proof..."

"Yeah... before the Queen goes all Game of Thrones on Alice." Peter slightly joked as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Rey, Jack, Axel, and Elsa turned to him in confusion as Peter shrugged, "You gotta be from my world to get that reference..."

"Alright... we better hurry... we got less than a half-hour to prove Alice's innocence..." Everyone nodded in agreement as the team split up and Cap's team left the court room...

* * *

"Alright... Axel... where can we find this Cheshire Cat?" Cap asked as they walked into the forest. Axel sighed, "Yeah... that's the thing you don't find him... he finds you..."

"Like that's not creepy at all..." Rey stated. Just then Spidey noticed something smirking at them, "Uh... guys...

Just then a cat's face appears out of thin air, except this cat was smiling widely. Everyone gasped as it's head bounces around the area, in and out of vision, until resting atop a large tree stump. The cat's body appears, standing on its head rather comically. It's body is lined with purple stripes. It steps off and places its head back on its body, grinning incessantly. Axel groaned, "Speak of the devil..."

Riku asked as he summoned his new weapon to his hand, "Who are you?!"

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat replied. Rey exclaimed, "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers... but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness." The cat vanishes as Sora called out, "Wait!" The Cheshire Cat voice echoed around them, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" Kairi turned to Cap. Before he could answer the the cat returned, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He then disappeared as Cap sighed, "Well... it's the only lead we've got and we've got less than 25 minutes to get them. Let's move... and keep our eyes pealed..."

Everyone walked up ahead as Rey wondered, "How do we even know what to look for?"

Just then, Shadow Heartless rose from the ground catching everyone off guard. Spider-Man stated, "Best guess... we're looking for something like that!"

"Are these the Heartless?" Sora wondered. Cap raised his shield, "Looks like it! Thor! You're with me on the front! Sora! Riku! Kairi! Spider-Man! Rey! Watch our backs! We stick together to take these guys and get that proof for Alice..."

Everyone nodded as they prepared to engage the Heartless. Kairi hoped, "I hope Jack, Dr. Banner, Princess Elsa, and Mr. Stark are keeping the Queen and the guards busy..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack did keep the other busy by telling them about one his legendary tales from his home world, which seemed to kept everyone in the area busy much to his teammates shock. Despite how unreal it sounded. Jack continued, "So there I was... betrayed by my crew... abandoned on an island and left to die. But not before they gave me a pistol with a single shot. It wouldn't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin'? belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But me, Captain Jack Sparrow? I escaped the island, and I still had that one shot. Oh, but I wouldn't use it, mates, though, save for one man. My mutinous first mate."

"How did you escape the island?" One of the cards asked deeply interested into the story as the white Rabbit and the other cards nodded enthusiastically. Jack replied, "Well, I'll tell you. I waded out into the shallows and there I waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to my presence. And on the fourth morning, I roped myself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

His team rolled their eyes at that, not buying it for a second. However, everyone else on the world did. One of the cards gasped, "You roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles..." Jack nodded. Elsa asked in disbelief, "Then what did you use for rope?"

Everyone turned to Jack on that as he simply answered, "Human hair... from my back."

Everyone seemed to bought that as Elsa facepalmed herself as Bruce admitted, "It's keeping them busy I give him that..."

"Yeah... despite how unreal it sounds..." Tony added as Jack continued his tale...

* * *

Back with the others, the group fought their way threw the Heartless and found three out of the four pieces of evidence that Alice was innocent. Cap, Thor, Spider-Man and Axel had the most experience in fighting, took out the Heartless with ease. Sora, Riku, and Rey had a bit of a tough time but they each had their self-defense whenever for practice or defense against thugs in Rey's case. Kairi, who had never been in a fight in her life, had a tough time. Thankfully, Sora and Riku came in and helped her as often as they could. Cap took note that the more new recruits need more training before they went to take on Xehanort or Loki.

Soon, they managed to get a lead on the final piece of proof to prove Alice's Innocence. Although as the Cheshire Cat warned them, it would be difficult to get. Thankful, it was so difficult if you had the abilities of a spider. Spider-Man went on ahead to collect the last piece of evidence while the others waited for his return. Just then, Spider-Man made his return as he swung in with the box in under one arm. He landed ahead of the group before turning to Cap, "I got it!"

"Nice work, kid." Cap smiled as everyone nodded. Just then, the Cheshire Cat appears on the faucet, still grinning, "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice." Sora beamed. The Cheshire Cat replied, "Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi wondered. The Cheshire Cat shook his head, "I won't tell. But I'll give you something." Suddenly, blue energy surrounded Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "What...?" Once the glowing faded, the Cheshire Cat disappeared. Thor asked, "What happened? You alright?"

"I'm not sure..." Sora replied, "I feel fine though..."

"Yeah, me too..." Kairi joined in as Riku nodded. Cap reassured them, "If something happened to you, Tony would figure it out... we should head back before the Queen loses her patience..."

"Yeah... but what the cat said concerns me..." Axel stated. Cap turned to him, "You thinks she's going to try to blame us for the attack?"

"Know her... yeah!" Axel nodded. Rey wondered, "Can't we just grab Alice and get off this world?"

"We'll still come in with the proof. While the Queen may try something and blame us for the attack... doesn't mean her whole world will judge... might give them a chance to reconsider following her if she's the person Axel says she is." Steve nodded. Thor nodded, "And if they try to stop us, we'll fight our way out..."

"Kairi... stay close to us... something tells me this is your first time fighting and I don't want to lose anyone on this war..." Cap told the youngest girl. Kairi nodded, "Yeah... I should probably train after we save Alice..."

"That probably be a good idea..." Cap smiled and nodded as they all returned to the court...

* * *

"...and then they named me their chief." Jack continued. Just as he could continue on, the Queen of Hearts declared, "As entertaining at that was... THE 30 MINUTE RECESE IS OVER! EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!"

All the cards and the white rabbit went back in their spots as the Queen turned to the pirate, "Now, Mr. Sparrow... where's that evidence?!" Just then, Cap and his team returned with four boxes, "We've got it!"

Jack grinned as he gestured to them, "As promised... your proof!" The team of Avenger presents their four items of evidence in four different boxes as they place the boxes down, Alice beamed. Tony turned to Cap as the others joined them, "Cutting close there..."

"We're not out of this, yet... get ready for anything..." Cap whispered. Tony nodded as he placed his glasses on, as the Queen stated, "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence... BUT I'M STILL NOT IMPRESSED. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

The cards present the Queen's single box of evidence as Tony smirked, "Cake..." However, the five boxes are shuffled around to the Avengers' confusion. The Queen gave it a moment of thought before saying, "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it?!" Sora stood in his seat shocked. Princess Elsa stated, "We clearly have more evidence of Alice's innocence... isn't that enough!"

"You dare object?! Then you will lose your head!" The Queen declared as Jack told her, "Ignore them! You know interns!"

The Queen huffed as she stated, "Now, choose! One box, Mr. Sparrow!"

"What are we gonna do? They all look the same..." Elsa stated. Bruce admitted, "Well... there is only a fifth chance Jack picks the wrong box..."

"He just needs to pick the right one..." Riku stated. Everyone watched eagerly to see what the pirate would do. Jack thought as he observed each of the boxes... giving them a little shake or a sniff before moving on the next. After observing each of the boxes, Jack Sparrow pulled out his compass as he opened it up. The arrow spun around and pointed to almost every box except for the one in the middle. From there Jack knew which one not to pick. He then pulled out a bottle of rum and took a sip of it before picking one of their boxes. The Queen asked, "Are you certain? No second chances!"

"Aye, without a doubt." Jack Sparrow nodded with a grin knowing already he picked the right one. The Queen of Hearts nodded, "Now we shall see who the real culprit is."

When the box was open a Soldier Heartless was revealed before disappearing. The Queen asked in shock, "What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent!" Jack declared. Alice cheered as the others sighed in relief as Jack had picked the right one. Jack told her, "Now then... now that you know who the real culprit is... you can have you solider cards hunt them down and off with the heads and all that... while we take Alice and bring her home. Everyone wins, savvy?"

Just when they thought it was all over the Queen growled and yelled, "Rrrrrrrgh... SILENCE! I'M THE LAW HERE! ARTICLE 29: ANYONE WHO DEFIES THE QUEEN IS GUILTY!"

"That's crazy!" Rey exclaimed. Tony stated, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure she's just making these rules up in her favor."

"SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!" The Queen ordered. As the cards gained up on Jack, he drew his sword as he stated, "Bugger! And this is why I choose piracy over being a lawyer..."

The other Avengers went on guard as Sora wondered, "What's plan B."

"We rescue Alice... the old fashioned way." Cap replied as drew forth his mighty shield. The podiums and hedges disappear and a large crank tower rises from the floor. The Ten of Spades runs over to the tower's gear and turns it, raising Alice's cage at the bench. The queen lifts her fan and the cards leap into battle, "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Sora grinned as the Queen eyes widened as she realized she told them how to free Alice. Jack defended himself as the cards attack the pirate, blocking their blows with his sword. Just then, much to everyone who wasn't from Earth's shock, Tony dons his nanotech Iron Man suit in the space of three steps. He then proceed to blast the cards away from Jack allowing him to fall back to the others. Elsa stared in shock, "Where'd that armor come from?"

"It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet..." Iron Man started when some of the cards threw their weapons forcing him to go on the defensive. Cap blocked the some of the attacks as more cards entered the area. Cap asked, "Dr. Banner? You want in on this?"

"No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" Bruce admitted as he closed his eyes and tired to get angry. He then told the newer members of the team, "You might want to back up a little..."

Everyone backed away from Banner as he got angry... as the guards went to get Banner, Bruce's eyes turned green. Much to everyone's shock, Bruce groaned in pain as his he started to out grow his clothes as he turned green. Soon, the only clothes he wore was his purple pants as he's screams had turned into roars. This caught the cards off guard as he knocked them away. The Hulk was now in Wonderland.

Hulk charged into a group as cards to smash them. Thor threw his hammer knocking a group of cards away before summon his hammer back to him. He raised his hammer as lightning struck it changing him into his red cape and Asgardain armor. He then leaped in the air and slammed his hammer into the ground sending the cards flying away. The cards marched up to Spider-Man as he told them, "Hey, guys. Can't we just play a simple game of go fish?"

The cards swung their weapons as he dodged all of their attacks with ease. He threw in punches and webbed them up as many of them as they could. He turned to see Rey struggle with a group of cards. He then swung in and kicked on of the cards away from her and blinded another with webbing as Rey knocked the guard out and proceeded to do the other one. She turned to him as she nodded, "Thanks."

Spidey gave her a thumbs up before swing off to the next wave of cards. Sora and Riku stayed close to Kairi as they fought off the cards as she stated, "Yeah... I'm really regretting not sparing with you guys back on the islands."

"It's okay, Kairi! You'll get there!" Sora reassured her. Just then, a wave of cards climbed onto each other to make themselves a bigger threat. Hulk simply looked at them, opened his arms wide and and clapped so hard gust of air came from them knocking the wave of cards flying. Axel blocked an attack from one of the guards as Cap kicked him away. He turned to Axel, "I got this... but the Princess looks like she could use some help..."

Axel turned to see, Elsa hiding behind a bleacher trying to stay out of the fight. As a spear came flying past her as she ducked. Axel nodded, "I got her... you sure you got things here?" Just then, one of the cards threw their weapons at Cap, which he simply block with his shield. He then threw his shield at the card as it bounced off the card knocking him down as it knocked out another few cards before returning to Cap. Axel nodded, "I'll... take that as a yes..."

He then proceeded to make his way to Elsa as he fought threw the waves of enemies with his Chakrams as Jack fought dirty against a wave of cards by blinding them or tripping them or whatever he could to stay ahead of the fight. Axel then made it to Elsa, "Yo, Snowflake! Fights over here!"

"I can't help." Elsa simply stated. Axel asked, "Why not? Don't you have ice powers?"

"Well... yes... but I don't want to hurt anyone..." Elsa shook her head. Axel stared at her blankly as he raised a fence of fire to prevent reinforcements from coming, "Um... okay... here's the thing... THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL US!"

"You don't think I don't know that?! I just can't! Okay?!" Elsa stated as the group of cards ran away from an uncontrollable rampaging Hulk, who was throwing bleachers at them with ease. Elsa stated, "Also... the cards aren't evil... their just following their Queen's orders!"

"Yeah... who's orders are complete bull! She was about to kill a little girl for a crime she didn't commit and when she got proof she didn't do it... she try's to kill all of us instead! She's going to keep doing it unless someone stops her!"

Elsa paused at that as she thought about that. Thor casted lightning down upon the cards as Iron Man blasted them away with his replusor rays, "Yeah... as much as I want to fight the royal flush all day... we really need to get that girl out of here!"

"Then can someone take out that tower?!" Kairi asked. Just then, the Hulk roared as he charged at the tower and smashed it to pieces. Kairi eyes widened before nodding to him, "Thank you!"

The flamingo head holding up Alice's cage drops to the ground only to be caught by Thor. Sora runs forward as the Queen of Hearts peers over the bench as Iron Man ripped the cage open, "It's going to be okay, Alice. You're gonna be O..." He paused as his eyes widened, "...kay? Um... where did she go?"

"She's gone!" Sora gasped. The Queen of Hearts slamming her fist yelled at her guards that were recovering as the others fought the Avengers, "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how! Or it's off with your..."

"ENOUGH!" Another voice spoke up causing everyone to stop fighting. Everyone turned to see Elsa stood there as she stating, "This fighting stops now!"

Hulk even turned to her, but not before punching the nearest card away from him. The Queen of Hearts demanded, "How dare you?! What gives you the right to order me!"

"I'm another Queen... of a far away land!" Elsa admitted, getting everyone's attention, "I was raised so I could one day rule my people. One of the most important things my parents taught me is that a true leader serves their people... and to judge crime with fairness and Justice! And what I've seen here today disgusts me!"

She pointed to the boxes, "We had more than enough proof to show that Alice was innocent and yet you plan to kill us for proving you wrong! It makes me wonder... how many crimes has you falsely accused of... and only killed them because you refused to admit when you're wrong!"

She then turned to the people of Wonderland, "And how can your people stand with you when all you ever cared about was yourself?!"

"Because I am their Queen and they'll do what I say! Because in my kingdom all ways are my ways!" The Queen of Hearts declared as she turned to the cards, "Off with their heads!"

No one even dared to move. The Queen demanded, "Well... what are you waiting for?"

"Uh... she actually has a good point..." One of the cards admitted. The Queen glared at him, "How dare you?" She then ordered, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"Wait... she's doing it again!" Another card realized. The other cards began to realize this as well and began to say other things...

"Didn't she have Steve executed for being nervous on the first day on the job?"

"She also had George executed for the way he looked."

"She even had Danny killed over a sneeze... he even covered and apologized for it too."

"I'm starting to think our 'Queen' doesn't have our best interest at heart..." One of the cards stated as they turned to glare at the Queen. The Queen of Hearts raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

One card named Stan Lee declared, "LET'S GET THAT BLOODY BIG HEAD!" All the cards charged at the Queen at response, she screamed as she ran for her life as the cards chased after her. Elsa looked horrified as Jack grinned and patted her on the back, "Well done, you started a revolution! I couldn't better myself!"

"I... I... was hoping they just leave her..." Elsa stated as Hulk walked up to them. Jack shrugged, "Eh, same difference..."

"Um... Mr. Stark... should we help her?" Peter turned to Iron Man. Rey stared at Spidey in confusion, "You joking, right?"

"No..." Peter admitted. Iron Man watched the Queen run for her life as the cards chased her as one of them declared, "Excelsior!" He shook her head, "Nah... this isn't our world... we'll leave this to her own people to decide her fate..."

"Tony's right... she had this one coming..." Cap stated, "Besides... we need to figure out what happened to Alice..."

"I already know what happened..." Axel stated as he turned to the know empty cage, "Someone kidnapped her while we were busy fighting the Ex-Queen's army... and there's only one group that could get in and out unseen..."

"Who?" Sora wondered. Axel turned to him, "My old team... Organization XIII... Got it memorized?"

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Welp... looks like Alice got kidnapped in this timeline as well... but on the bright side... the Queen's finally going to get what's coming to her. Anyone notice the Stan Lee cameo? Lol! Only one chapter left before they leave this world, so what's gonna happen with Alice gone? The Avengers have one chance to save Alice from the Organization thanks to the** **Cheshire Cat but when it comes down to a choice to save Alice or save Wonderland... who will they choose to save. Find out next time!** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, don't forget to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Keyhole

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. And here's Chapter 5... the last chapter for Wonderland before we move on the the other worlds. Alright this is a shorter chapter so let's get started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Keyhole

WORLD: WONDERLAND

Almost an hour earlier, Young Xehanort as well as additional members of the Organization watched as the Avengers as the followed the white Rabbit. Young Xehanort stated, "Well... this is unexpected..."

"It would appear those sorcerers finally had enough with messing with the other worlds..." An Organization member playing with cards stated, "...finally put their own cards into play..."

"But who are they? Most of them don't look like Keyblade wielders..." Another stated. Young Xehanort replied, "I know... the Avengers..."

"Ah, so the bring in the ones who caused this new time to be..." The one playing with cards stated. The youthful Xehanort stated, "No... the ones who changed the timeline was the Avengers of an alternate... these are the ones from this timeline... I recognize some of the members from Loki's description... however not all of these people from the same world..."

"Yes... I know the pirate from the Caribbean... a Jack Sparrow I believe..." The man play cards noticed. The third one looked down, "Well... that's interesting... the future Queen of Arrendelle is also here... Laxerene and Vexen were keeping an eye on her and her sister to see if they were pure of heart... And I know that traitor, Axel, anywhere..."

"Then that just leaves the teenagers and the young woman... who are they... these New Avengers?" The man playing cards stated as he put his cards away, "Should we report to the Master?"

Young Xehanort simply raised an arm, "Wait..." He then turned to see Sora as he spoke with his fellow teammates about the bottle. Young Xehanort smirked, "Well... this changes things..."

* * *

Back in the present, the Avengers were investigating Alice's kidnapping as Axel revealed who had kidnapped her. Cap turned to him, "You sure it was them?"

"Yeah... I worked with them for years... they don't get spotted unless they want to be seen..." Axel nodded. Thor nodded, "They're cleaver... I give them back. Kidnap the girl while we fought off the Queen's forces..."

"Ex-Queen... our own Queen saw to that!" Jack beamed as Elsa still looked in shock. Hulk proceeded to smash the throne the Queen once sat in and roared. Thor stated, "I can see why Loki joined them..."

"You seem to know Loki well..." Rey took notice. Thor admitted, "I do... he is of Asgard... he's my brother." Elsa turned to Thor in shock, "Your brother?"

"Ah... you do know that your brother has be helping Xehanort cause waves of destruction for years, right?" Axel asked. Thor added, "He's adopted."

"That's not the point... we know who has here... the real question is why..." Cap stated as he turned to Axel. He raised his arms, "Don't look at me... I never knew they were after her..."

"Well... there is one theory..." Tony stated, "Gandalf and his wizard buddies said they need seven Princesses of Heart..."

Spidey asked, "Mr. Stark... are you saying that was a Princess of Heart?"

"It's the only explanation... why go through so much trouble for just one girl?" Riku stated. Sora turned to Axel, "Could they still be here?"

"I don't know... maybe..." Axel admitted. Cap nodded, "Maybe is good enough... we might still be able to save Alice..."

"Okay, but how are we going to find them? They could be anywhere on this world?" Rey stated. Kairi thought, "Well... we do know someone who knows everything about this world..." Everyone turned to Kairi as they realized what she was thinking...

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded, "If he knew where he could find the proof of Alice's innocence, he might know where to find the Organization... I mean if Axel kept running into him..."

"Well... she's not wrong there... still the guy gives me the creeps... " Axel admitted. Jack stated, "Just be glad it's not an undead monkey... trust me, mate... nothing beats an undead monkey."

Everyone stared at Jack in confusion as Riku stated, "I'm not sure I want to know what you meant by that..."

"Okay... but what makes you think he'd be willing to help us again..." Rey asked and right on que, a flower sneezed up a rock. It landed near the pond and the Cheshire Cat appeared, standing on his front legs with a huge grin. Elsa asked, "That's the cat?"

"Yep!" Axel nodded. Cap asked, "Have you seen Alice?"

"Alice, no. Hooded men, yes! You may want to find them before they leave if you want to save lives..." The Cheshire Cat answered. Iron Man asked, "Alright, Sylvester! Where did they go?!"

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" The Cat answered. Sora groaned, "Can't you just give us a straight answer for once..."

"Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find them in the upside-down room!" The cat answered as it disappeared. Elsa wondered, "Upside-down room?"

"I think I know what he meant." Spidey thought. He turned to the Avengers, "When I was searching for last clue of Alice's innocence, I noticed the gravity was off when I was in there... almost as if the ceiling had it's own gravity..."

"The upside-down room..." Cap realized. Iron Man groaned, "Man... this world makes no sense at all..."

"Once we get Alice, we won't be staying... we need to get to that room..." Cap stated. Kairi asked, "So, how do we get there?" Thor replied, "We follow the cat's directions."

As they walked their way to the upside-down room, Jack told the others, "Still doesn't beat the undead monkey..."

* * *

They travel to the back of the wood and find the Tea Party Garden, seeing a long table with several chairs. Teapots and dinnerware line the table as lanterns hang overhead. A painting of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare was hung at the edge of the table. The expressions on their faces is one of sadness. A sign is posted next to them reading, "A very merry unbirthday. Sit down to get your present."

"Yeah... Let's not. I'm weird out by this place enough as it is..." Iron Man stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued their journey. The Avengers entered the door in the house nearby and find themselves standing on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat was waiting for them, "They're hiding somewhere. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

The cat vanishes as Cap turned to Axel, "Give us some light..." Axel nodded as he used a Corridor of Darkness to get to one of the lamps and used his fire magic to light it. The cat reappears on the other lamp, "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What do you want me to do. Burn down the whole roof..." Axel asked the cat. The Cheshire Cat shook his head, "No need for that. All you need is one more lamp that to light."

The cat disappears as Axel leaped to the other lamp and used his powers to light the other lamp, summoning the cat once more, "All the lights are on. You'll see the the hooded men soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. Their shadows might go after that doorknob, too."

The cat leaves as Kairi wondered, "Why the Doorknob?" Axel thought as his eyes widened, "Uh-oh!"

"What is it? Do you know something?" Elsa wondered. Axel nodded, "Yeah... each world has a keyhole... and in it leads to the heart of the whole."

"Worlds have Hearts too?" Cap asked. Axel nodded, "Yeah, if the Heartless gets to it... you can kiss this world goodbye... it'll get dragged into the darkness."

"...were the Heartless will consume everything there is on it!" Iron Man realized. Cap added, "As well as increasing Xehanort's ranks with Heartless and Nobodies..." He then turned back to Axel, "And you sure the Doorknob's the Keyhole to this world?"

"Yeah... we knew it for a while now..." Axel nodded. Cap thought for a moment, "Then we need to get there before they do..."

"What about Alice?" Rey wondered. Cap turned to her, "If we're lucky, she'll be with them by the Doorknob..."

"We got to hurry." Thor stated. Sora wondered, "But how? It took us forever to find our way up here." Hulk then grabbed Sora and Kairi much to their shock as Kairi wondered, "Dr. Banner? What are you...?"

The Hulk then jump to the ground below much to their shock. As gravity for them went back to normal for them as the strongest Avenger landed on the ground hard and gently put Sora and Kairi down. Cap looked up or in his case down, "Well... Hulk's got the right idea... Thor, Tony... give us a hand..." They nodded as they helped the Hulk bring the rest of the team to the ground below.

Cap ordered, "Protect the Keyhole... don't let anyone get to it..."

"Well... well... the Mighty Avengers..." A voice spoke up. Everyone looked up on the table to see Young Xehanort along with two other members of Organization XIII, "I'm so honored we finally meet face to face... although... I excepted you had more impressive members..."

"Is that...?" Riku wondered. Axel nodded, "Yeah... that's my old team..."

"Who are they?" Thor wondered. Axel nodded, "The young guy is Xehanort from the past... he showed up around when Loki did..." He then turned to the other two, "The other two are Luxord and Marluxia... they're new members of the Organization..."

"Why are you doing this? Are you even aware what you're future self is doing to the worlds?" Cap demanded. Young Xehanort replied, "Our goals are beyond your understanding..." He then turned to one particular member of the team, "Hello, Sora..."

Everyone turned to Sora in shock as he looked to the past version of Xehanort, "Excuse me, I do not believe that you and I have ever met?

"No, we haven't. Not yet." Young Xehanort admitted. Sora just stared in confusion as Iron Man pulled Sora back, "The girl... Alice... we know you have her. Where is she?"

"Ah, straight to the point then..." Luxord smirk. Marluixa simply waved his hand to materialize something, in the form of Alice, who looked terrified. Murluixa reassured him, "We assure you we won't harm her... Alice has a very important role to play..."

"So... she is a Princess of Heart..." Thor realized. Young Xehanort nodded, "I see those old fools told you want we needed... they broke the very rules they were supposed to protect in an attempt to stop us... it'll all be in vain though... though since you've came all this way... We'll leave you with a choice..."

With that, Young Xehanort snapped his fingers and an enormous Trickmaster Heartless appears. It lands on the floor with its accordion-like hands and jumps over the table, landing on its large pointed boots. It stands up to its full height, towering over the table, unraveling both of its long arms. It stares down at them with its five stacked heads. It folds its arms together and pulls out two giant matches, twirling them in the air. Xehanort told him, "Save Alice and let this world fall into darkness or save this World and Alice remains as our guest..."

"You mean prisoner!" Sora snapped as he summoned his Keyblade. Young Xehanort chuckled, "I see some things never change in any timeline..." He then turned to Captain America, "It doesn't matter what you choice... either one will still work in our favor... Perhaps if you brought more of your experience members you might had a chance to save both... I guess we'll never know..."

"Alright old man... what should we do?" Iron Man asked as he went into his battle stance. Cap eyes narrowed, as he thought when Alice spoke up, "Don't worry about me! As strange as this place is... you can't let anyone die!"

Cap sighed, "Damn it!" He then called out, "We'll find you Alice! Just hold on as long as you can!" He turned to his team, "Avengers... TAKE THAT MONSTER DOWN! Don't let it near the Keyhole."

Hulk roared as he charged as the Heartless as the Organization members escape with Alice as Young Xehanort promised, "We'll meet again..."

The Heartless swatted the Hulk aside and Thor casted lightning at the Heartless as Iron Man fired his repulsers. Axel summoned his weapons to his side, "Alright... one fired Heartless coming up!"

He charged in as well to help as well as fire charged within him, "BURN BABY!" As Axel tired burning the creature, Jack drew out his pistol, "I'm going to need a bigger gun..."

He tired shooting at the Heartless to no avail as the Heartless seemed like it was getting more power. Iron Man asked his AI, "F.R.I.D.A.Y., what's happening?"

 _"It would appear the fire Axel is using to attack the Heartless is not actually harming it but only making it stronger."_ His AI replied. Iron Man told him, "Stop! You only empowering the Heartless!"

Axel then stopped his assault when he realized Iron Man was right, "Aw crud." It then sends multiple fireballs at them causing them to dodge them. It failed to notice Sora getting up, several flashes when through Sora's head. He saw some people use their Keyblades to create ice magic. When he came back, he thought he could do the same. He left his hiding spot as Kairi called out, "Sora... where are you going?!"

He aimed his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Freeze!"

Ice fired out of the Keyblade and hit the fire putting the flames out of one of the torches. Elsa gasped at what Sora did as Riku and Kairi eyes widened as the former asked, "Sora... how did you do that?"

"I don't know I just aimed my Keyblade and thought cold." Sora admitted. Riku and Kairi turned to each other and nodded as they did the exact thing Sora did putting out the fire of the other torch. Thor then slammed his hammed into the Heartless knocking it back as the Hulk came back with a vengeance and attack the Heartless head on as he started pounding it to the ground. Cap told them, "Keep it up we're wearing it down..."

Just then, the Heartless recover as and lit it flames back on. It swung them at the Hulk as he pulled back. Hulk roared at the Heartless as Sora, Riku, and Kairi tired to put out the flames with their new founded magic. It retorted sending fireballs at them. Spider-Man easily dodge the flames as Rey joined him. She turned to Elsa, "Aren't you going to do anything to help?"

Elsa stood there nervously, "I can't..." Rey looked to her in confusion, "What do mean you can't?! This things weak to ice and last I checked that was your thing!"

"She's right." Cap agreed as he blocked a ball of fire with his shield, "You highness! I know you don't like fighting! But Sora, Riku, and Kairi's only had ice magic only for a few minutes... You probably had them for years!" He then threw his shield at the Heartless knocking one of it's torches away from it as his shield returned to him, "Only you can finish this fight!"

"Yeah... plus the thing isn't even alive..." Axel added as he gestured to the Hulk, "Look! Even our Doctor's getting in on this!" Hulk threw a chair from the table with the bottle at the Heartless knocking it back. Elsa admitted, "I can't control it..."

"Neither can Bruce control the Hulk but that doesn't stop him from doing what's right!" Cap told her. Axel nodded, "C'mon, Snowflake! We need you here!"

Elsa still looked unsure until the Heartless was able to get a good hit on Kairi causing Elsa to have a flashback as Sora called out, "KAIRI!"

* * *

_WORLD: ARENDELLE_

_Catch me!" Young Anna said cheerfully. Young Elsa told her as she was having a harder time keeping up with her, "Slow down!" In her attempt to catch her she struck her in the head instead, "Anna!"_

* * *

WORLD: WONDERLAND

"NO!" Elsa gasped as she removed one of her gloves and created as snow pile for Kairi to land safely on. Elsa the turned to Heartless and blasted it with the ice and snow freezing it in place. Sora saw this as an opportunity as he ran to the Hulk, "Hey, big guy! Throw me!"

Hulk grabbed Sora and spun him around before throwing him at the Heartless. Sora raised his Keyblade ready to strike, Elsa saw this and stopped her attack. With that, he cut through the Heartless as Iron Man flew in and caught him. The Trickmaster lowered its arms and falls to the ground. It attempts to stand, but crashes to the ground, its arms laying at its side. A large heart floats of its torso and it disappears. Kairi turned to Elsa and smiled, "Thanks, your highness."

Elsa sighed in relief as she slide back on her glove. As Sora and Riku went to check on Kairi, they heard a noise behind them. Everyone turned to see the Doorknob yawning, "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

It yawns widely and they saw a Keyhole inside its mouth. A light shines around Sora's Keyblade and it reacts with a will of its own, pointing at the Keyhole and releasing a beam of white light. They hear a locking sound and the doorknob finishes yawning. Rey wondered, "What was that?"

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora asked the others. Axel replied, "You sealed the Keyhole... the Heartless can't get into it..."

"So, does this mean this world is safe?" Elsa asked. Axel nodded, "Yeah..."

Jack grinned, "Excellent! One down... countless more to go!"

With that, the Cheshire Cat appears on the table, peering down at them, "Splendid. You are quite the heroes. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

"No..." Spidey frowned. Cap clutched his hands into fists, as the Cheshire Cat reassured him, "He met what he said when he told you they wouldn't hurt her. There's still chance you can save her too..."

"How do you know?" Thor asked. The Cheshire Cat replied, "Why your brother offered me a spot on his Masters of Evil... promised me we'd change the universe to more our liking..."

"Then... why help us?" Riku wondered. The cat grinned, "I'm mad... not evil... there is a difference... besides... I like the worlds just the way they are..."

"Then why not just give us some straight answers..." Elsa wondered. The Cheshire Cat grinned, "Now where's the fun in that?" He chuckled to them, "Good luck... I'll be rooting for you..."

Soon all that remained was the cat's grin as it vanished too. Spidey stated, "Man... that was awesome..." Rey turned to him as he quickly added, "In a creepy way..."

"Let's go back to our the ship. We might find her in another world." Iron Man stated. Hulk roared as he tired to smash any remains of the Heartless, as he added, "As soon as we calm him down..."

"How do we do that?" Kairi wondered. Iron Man replied, "It usual takes away since the big guy doesn't want to go away... but we worked something out with his girlfriend... and I might have some footage of her..."

He then ordered, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. play the recording of the after match of the battle of Sokovia..." Just then a holographic image came from Iron Man's suit in front of the Hulk, Black Widow smiled as she told him, _"_ _Nice work, big guy. We don't know_ _where Ultron's headed, but you're_ _going very high, very fast."_

Hulk turned to stare at the recording as she continued, _"...So, I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode... But Thor and Ironman are trying to catch up before you go too far..."_ Hulk reached out for her as the recording finished, _"...So I need you to help me out. Okay? I need you to..."_

Just then, the recording ended. Hulk stared at the moment as he slowly began to change back into Bruce Banner. Bruce groaned as he got up, "I can't believe that worked with her being here..."

He rubbed his eyes as he pulled up his pants as he waved to the girls as Elsa tired to look at him, "Um..." Bruce wondered, "So... did we win?"

"We'll explain what happen on the ship, mate... once you get some that clothes that still fit and don't scare the lasses for life." Jack told him. Just then before they left they were greeted but a group of people of Wonderland. One of the Card Soldiers asked, "Your leaving?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Elsa wondered. The White Rabbit stated, "We wanted to thank you for showing us what our Queen really was and stopping the real monsters that attacked our homes."

"You're welcome but what will you do know?" Sora wondered. The White Rabbit explained, "The Queen of Hearts as younger but kinder sister. She's been looking after those who managed to escape the Queen's wrath. We believe that she can be an actual good ruler for Wonderland."

"That's good to hear." Elsa smiled. A guard walked up to them, "We wish you luck on your journey. I hope you find her."

"If you see her will you tell her we're sorry she had to go through all of that?" Another guard asked. Cap smiled, "We will." As the people left, Sora smiled, "I guess we did do some good after all."

"Yeah." Kairi smiled. Riku stated, "So for the record, we're never coming back here unless the Heartless attack here?" Everyone nodded, "Agreed!"

"Aye... Now, let's get this ship floating! Raise the anchor! Hoist the sails! Break out the rum! Whatever it is you do to get this bird flying! Set course for the next world, mates!" Jack ordered as everyone sighed at they followed their one piece of madness with them...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. The good news, the Avengers dethroned the Queen of Hearts and they saved Wonderland. Bad news, the Organization kidnapped Alice so they have one of the Princesses of Heart. Next time, we get to see what main Xehanort thinks of the Avengers. And what if the after match of the battle for Wonderland? What will our heroes to do now. If they are to survive what's to come the new members must learn what it takes to become a TRUE hero! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rise of the Titians

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel Studios, Disney, and Square Enix. And here's Chapter 6! The start of the world based on everyone's favorite Disney based Greek Hero... Hercules! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rise of the Titans

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

As soon as Young Xehnaort's team returned to the Organization's fortress with the Princess of Heart, they reported about the heroes who tried to stop them to Xehanort himself. Master Xehanort used the Space and Reality Stones to watch these New Avengers. He smirked, "So, it's true... those fools really did break the World Order to try to stop me... I'm almost impressed..."

Loki then appeared beside him, "Yes, and it would appear they brought my brother and his fellow heroes to stop us..." But then he chuckled, "As well as a drunk pirate, the traitor, a Princess too scared to walkout side her own castle, and a bunch of children... they must be truly desperate to stop what were doing..."

"Don't underestimate them... they were chosen for a reason... especially HIM..." Xehanort replied as he zoomed in the image on Sora. Loki laughed, "You must be joking! He's naive! Childish! And even I dare say more foolish than my own brother! He's no more than mortal child even with a Keyblade..."

"Have you ever wondered why I never attempted to invade the islands... despite knowing full well that a Princess of Heart was there?" Xehanort asked making Loki stop his laugher, he continued, "When I divided my heart from my body... my Heartless traveled to the past to recruit my past self to help me gather thirteen darkness and guide him on the path he's destined on... you knew this... what you didn't know was when the Avengers changed the time line when you escaped with the Space Stone... they still remember some of the ripples of what was supposed to be..."

"So... how did you know him in the other timeline?" Loki asked. Xehanort answered, "That 'mortal child' has thwarted my plans countless times in the original timeline and possibly would have stopped my plans for good if the timeline remained unchanged..."

"Really? I never knew..." Loki thought before turning to Xehanort, "If you know he'd be this much of a problem then why not just destroy him while he didn't have a key?"

"You make it should so simple..." Xehanort stated, "It was only when I destroyed his island and tore him apart from the ones he loved he got the Key and set on the path to stop me... I knew if I made the same mistake in this timeline before I was ready... he could have undone all we would have accomplished..."

"So... instead... you decided to find the other Stones and Princess before going to his last... so by the time he got the key..." Loki realized. Xehanort nodded, "It would have already been too late... but I see the wizards threw that option out of the window..."

"So... what do we do? This Sora kid is with the Avengers along with a Princess of Heart and a potential one as well. We can't just ignore them..." Loki wondered. Xehnaort smirked, "Simple... we use them to find the remaining Stones and Princess... or as a failsafe.. use them to forge the _X..._ "

"And should they became too much to handle?" Loki asked. Xehanort replied, "That is why I should told our allies should they fight them not to hold back..."

Loki grinned at that, soon all of the universe would be theirs...

* * *

WORLD: WONDERLAND

Meanwhile, the team returned to the Gummi Ship but before they left, Bruce offered to help the wounded... mainly Kairi. Kairi sat on the table in the medical room as Bruce examined her. She reassured her, "I grateful for your help, Dr. Banner... but I feel fine. Really."

"I just wanted to be sure... we don't what kind of effects of getting hit by the Heartless yet..." Bruce, Who was now wearing new clothes, replied, "Besides, you're boyfriend seemed pretty worried about you when you took that hit..."

"Boyfriend? You mean Sora?" Kairi asked as she blushed, "Oh... he's not my... I mean... we're not..."

"Really? You're not together? I just thought..." Bruce stated. Kairi smiled sadly, "It's okay... I hang out with Sora and Riku so much... everyone assumes I must be dating one or the other..."

Bruce took notice that, "Wait... do you wish that there was something going... between you and Sora..."

"Well..." Kairi shrugged as she simply put it as she thought beck to the old drawing at the cave of the islands, "It's complicated..."

"All relationships are..." Bruce admitted as he went through the cabinets. Kairi turned to him, "What about you and the big green guy? How'd that happen? And how did that woman manage to calm him down to turn him back to you?"

As Bruce pulled out a vail with green liquid from the cabinet, he turned to her as he admitted, "Like you said... it's complicated..." He then handed it the vail to her, Kairi wondered, "What's this?"

"The people back at the Tower called it a potion... They said it can cure almost any wound..." Bruce answered, "So, I'm guessing it's like medicine..."

Kairi stared at it for a minute before opening up and drinking it. Just then, green light shined on Kairi and all of her minor injuries were instantly heal. Bruce stared in awe, "Fascinating..."

Kairi stared in awe as well as she turned to the Doctor, "Thanks, Dr. Banner..." She then asked, "Can I go now?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Kairi's closet friends Sora and Riku stood there waiting for her to come out. Elsa was also there slightly concerned for Kairi's health. Cap was also there waiting for Dr. Banner to finish his check up. Sora turned to Elsa, "So... um... thanks for helping Kairi..."

Elsa turned to Sora in shock, "Who me?" Sora nodded, as the Princess nodded, "Oh, um... you're welcome..."

Everyone continued to wait in silent, when Sora spoke up again, "So, how long could you do magic?"

"Um... I was born with it." Elsa admitted. Sora grinned, "Cool... So, could you teach us how you made that snow pile... OH! And that awesome Ice Storm that froze that Heartless..."

Elsa looked nervous as Riku told him, "Easy, Sora... let's not freak her out." He then turned to her, "Sorry... Sora tends to get a bit excited..."

She told them, "It's alright... I have a sister who'd probably be asking the same things if she was in his position..." Cap raised an eyebrow at that, the Queen has a sister, he watched as the conversation continued. Riku smirked, "Let me guess, she tends to think with her heart and not her head."

"Yeah... I take it..." Elsa smiled and nodded. Riku nodded, "Yep! Sora's the same!"

"Hey!" Sora complained. Riku chuckled as Elsa giggled at that. Sora sighed, before asking, "So... do you think you can teach us some of the things you can do?"

Elsa frowned at that before telling him, "Look... I get you excited you can do magic... and it's nice to know their are others out there like me... but trust me... you don't want what I got..."

"Why's that?" Sora wondered. Elsa remained silent when the door opened as Kairi walked out which she was greeted by a hug by Sora. Elsa sighed in relief as Bruce told everyone, "She's going to be fine... all her injuries where only minor ones, so my theory is that that Heartless can only consume the heart if the person is consumed by the inner darkness or if someone was worn down... the potion healed the minor injuries..."

Cap smiled as he stated, "Well, at least we got some good news out of all of this..." Everyone frowned at that as Riku nodded, "Right... Alice..."

"I still can't believe we managed to lose a Princess of Heart during our first mission..." Bruce admitted. Cap nodded, "Which means Xehanort is another step closer to his goal..."

"Then what do we do?" Kairi wondered. Cap told them, "Have everyone meet in the living room... we're going to plan what we do next..."

They nodded as everyone went to regroup with the others except for Bruce and Cap. The latter stated, "Things were a lot simpler when all we had to worry about was HYDRA and Nazis..."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah... now we've got other worlds, infinity stones, and shadow monsters..."

"We got lucky in Wonderland... if things were slightly tougher... or if we did have to fight those Organization members... someone would have gotten killed... I can't live with that on my conscience..." Cap admitted. Bruce wondered, "So... what are we going to do?"

"They need training..." Cap simply put it...

* * *

Everyone either sat down or stood in the living. Elsa stood apart from the others, very uncomfortable with all of this. The founding Avengers stood in front of the new recruits as Cap told them, "Okay... first I want to congratulate everyone for how well you handle your first mission and first world... despite how bizarre it was..."

"I wasn't that bad..." Jack grinned as he took a chug from he bottle of rum. Rey rolled her eyes, "If you think it wasn't that bad, I pray we never have to go to your world..."

"Man... I hope all the worlds aren't as strange as that..." Sora admitted. Cap nodded, "So do I... but even if they are they'll still need our help... but that's not the main reason why I brought you here..."

"Is this how we failed to save Alice?" Peter asked. Cap nodded, "Yes... we had to make a choice between one life and everyone else's. But I believe we made the right one... I also believe we can still save Alice... and from what I saw on Wonderland... a large portion of you never been been in an actual fight in your life..."

"It has come to my attention that you'll all need training... more than our training room will provide... you need to do more that fight... you need to learn to work as a team..." Cap continued, "Before we continue on with our main mission... we need to stop and train or we're going to lose... does anyone have any ideas..."

Everyone turned to each other hoping for someone to speak up when Thor cleared his throat, "Um, Captain... I may have an idea..."

"I'm open to anything so let's here it..." Cap offered. Thor explained, "When Loki and I were young, our father, Odin, brought us to an event called the Games..."

"Games?" Sora wondered. Thor nodded, "Yes... people from all around... even Asgardains would come to see the greatest heroes battle monsters. It's also a great place to train... I trained there when I was young with Sif and the Warriors Three. And it just so happens, that last I heard... a great trainer of heroes was there as well."

"What's his name?" Cap asked. Thor replied, "I believe it was Philoctetes..."

"You think he can help?" Steve asked. Thor nodded, "I believe he can... and I know how we can get there..."

"I'll take it all the help we can get..." Cap smiled. Rey stood up as she walked, "Great... just tell us how to get there... and I'll fly us there..."

Thor grinned as he twirled his hammer, "Oh... there's no need... I've got this!" Everyone was confused by this as Thor raised his hammer, "Heimdall! Open the Bi-Frost! Take us to Olympus Coliseum!"

"The Bi-what?" Rey wondered when the Bi-Frost hit there ship teleported the entire ship away from where they were as everyone was pushed the ground in shock. The rainbow like magic could be seen through the windows when it finally stopped everyone groaned as they went back to their feet as Axel complained, "Give a guy a little warning next time..."

"Next time..." Rey started, "We're flying there..."

Elsa groaned as she got up and looked out the window and saw the planet below. Her eyes widened, "Is that?"

Thor grinned, "Aye... the place I mentioned... this is it..."

Cap nodded, "Alright... Rey... take us down..."

"With pleasure..." Rey nodded. Iron Man turned to Thor, "This world is normal compared to Wonderland though... right?"

"Of coarse... for Asgardians anyways..." Thor admitted. Iron Man nodded, "I'll take it... let's go..."

* * *

WORLD: OLYMPUS

_"At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment... and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future-the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over all the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts using Terra, Aqua, and Zack to advance his plans for conquest had failed. The hour was not yet right. But now, the planets were aligned and nothing could possibly go wrong. A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank, and one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison the same monstrosities that Zeus and his family had already fought and bested before. With both the Titans and his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades began his attack on Olympus..."_

* * *

The Avengers appeared inside of a cave and looked around. Thor raised an eyebrow, "Huh? No fanfare?"

Everyone turned to the Prince of Asgard in confusion as he stated, "There's usually fanfare whenever I came here..."

"So, where are we?" Sora wondered. Thor admitted, "I'm not quite sure... never came to this part of the world before..." All eyes turned to Rey, she shrugged in response, "What you wanted to keep the World Order, didn't you? I landed where no one would notice us."

"It's alright. We'll find him. But we need to go!" Cap reassured her. Elsa wondered, "Where? Up the mountain?"

"Well... up does sound right..." Thor admitted. Sora smirked as he placed his hands behind his back, "Well, never hurts to have your head in the clouds."

"Geez... he always this positive?" Axel asked Riku. He nodded, "Yeah... it's probably one of his best qualities..."

"Well... seems like the best place to start. Thor... you've been here before you take the lead..." Cap told him. He nodded as he walked ahead of the group as Jack stated, "I should have brought more rum..."

Axel turned to Elsa with a smirk, "You need me to carry you, your highness..." Elsa took a deep breath as she told him, "I'm quite capable of walking..."

She then walked ahead as Axel shrugged, "Suit yourself, Snowflake..." She glared, "Would you stop call me that..."

Axel pretended to think for a second before he shook his head, "Nope!"

Elsa sighed as she followed the group along with Axel. Just then, Heartless came into the scene, Spidey's eyes widened, "Uh oh! They're here too!"

Cap raised his shield, "Alright... everyone be careful... don't let these monsters take you!"

Everyone nodded as they went into their battle stance as Bruce stated, "Yeah... I think I'm gonna stay out of this one... let me know if you're gonna need the other guy."

As everyone battle, the Heartless Bruce and Elsa stayed back as the others did the fighting. Kairi wanted to join in the fight but was held back by Bruce, "Until you get you're proper training you should probably leave this one to the others."

"But..." Kairi tried to speak up. Elsa then spoke, "I know you wish to help your friends... but they wouldn't want to lose you either..."

"Don't worry... you'll have you're chance to shine..." Bruce reassured. Kairi sighed as she put away her Keyblade, "Fine..." They watched as their teammates fought off the group of Heartless. Spidey was webbing one up when one of the Heartless tired to sneak in from behind, it leapt in to attack only for it to be knocked away by Rey. He turned to her as she shrugged, "I figured I owed you... for back in Wonderland..."

"Uh... yeah... thanks..." Spidey nodded. Rey smiled as she went to fight off the remaining Heartless. Soon, Iron Man blasted away the last three Heartless, "Well, it's safe to assume the old man's forces are here..."

"Looks like we just got pulled into another mission as well... find the Keyhole before they do... and if a Princess of Heart is here... protect from falling into the enemies hands..." Cap stated. Bruce turned to Axel, "You wouldn't have any ideas if there's a Princess here..."

"Not that I'm aware of..." Axel admitted before adding, "Although... I didn't think there be one on Wonderland either..."

"Alright... keep your eyes peeled..." Cap nodded as they went up the mountain. The group then repeated his idea, made it to the top, and kept on going until they reach a cliff. Riku groaned, "I feel like we're going in circles..."

Sora then picked up a vase, "Hey... what's this?" He picked it up as as the picture of a strong man battling some sort of lion. Sora stated, "It's got righting on here but I can't make out what it says..."

Elsa leaned in as she recognized the writing, "It's Greek..." Everyone turns to Elsa as she explained, "As future Queen my parents taught me many languages for possible negotiations, trades, and partnerships for Arendelle..."

"Can you read it?" Cap wondered. She turned to Sora, "May I?" He handed the vase to her as she carefully took it and read, "It says, 'Hercules defeats the Nemean Lion.'"

"Who's Hercules?" Bruce wondered. Thor shrugged as Iron Man looked at the other vases in the area, "Whoever this guy is... he's done a lot... according to these he fought and beat many monsters..."

Axel recalled, "Not just monsters... some of the Organization members tired to pick a fight with this guy in the past... and they lose..."

"Wow! This Herc guy sounds pretty strong!" Sora stated. Kairi wondered, "I wonder if this Philoctetes guy trained him."

"It's very likely..." Thor nodded. Bruce wondered, "If it's true then Hercules might be our best chance in finding him."

"Then how do we find Hercules..." Riku wondered. Suddenly, a black smoke came from the clouds and crashed on the grounds that the group was on. The Avengers turn around to face the smoke, "All right. I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?"

When the smoke died down to reveal Hades, Lord of the Underworld and the Dead. He looked and saw the group in front of him. Thor sighed, "Really? Hades?"

Hades sighed too. "Oh, it's just you. Oy vey."

"It's just us? Even for you that's cold." Thor glared as he aimed his hammer at him. Hades returned the glare, "Don't forget… I can always turn up the heat!"

"Thor? You know this guy?" Cap asked. Thor nodded, "Aye, Hades has been trouble plenty of times for this world. I fought him a few times as well..."

"Wait. Does that mean Hercules fought him too?" Kairi asked. When Hades glared at her as his blue fire hair and skin turn red.

"What is everyone's infatuation with that dolt?!" Hades complained. Elsa eyes widened, "Um... he does know he's on fire... right?"

"Yeah... he's always like that." Axel reassured her. Hades calmed down as we went back to his normal color as he calmly stated, "You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm cool. I'm good. Because... Wonder Boy will be outta my hair soon enough. Especially with the help Xehanort be giving me."

"So, your working for him!" Cap held out his shield ready for an attack. Hades turned to him, "Really? Working for? You make me sound like I'm his minion, henchmen, goon or something lame like that..." Hades shook his head, "No, I don't work for him... I'm working with them... you know... a partnership so we can reach our goals..."

"Still... you're up to no good." Cap glared, "And we'll take you down with the rest..."

"Whoa, easy-what is this, Sparta? Kind of on a schedule. Don't have time to toss around the old fire and brimstone. The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, you know, conquer it!" Hades grinned as he turned to the mountains, "Where are my Titans? SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

The clouds began to darken, the ground started shaking, and a strong gust of wind appeared. A volcano at the top of the mountain began to erupt, with lava beginning to flow down the mountain pushing the Avengers back. Elsa exclaimed, "What's happening?!"

"Whatever it is! It's messing with the weather! Not great for sailing even!" Jack stated as everyone tired to stay on the ground. Even Thor was having a tough time, however, it didn't bother Hades at all, "Ahh! Love the breeze."

They gust of wind was so strong that it sent the entire flying off the mountain edge as they screamed. Hades grinned, "Ahh. That sent 'em sailing."

After a moment, Hades frowned. "Sailing right to where I left…" He then shrugged, "Eh, no biggie. What's the worst that can happen?" Hades turn to face the figures in the sky, "Nice work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing?"

The figures then left and a dark portal suddenly appeared behind him as Hades complained, "Ugh. Really? Are you kidding? Geez Louise. Seriously, when it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?"

"Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello, 'specially to your teammates." Pete, Loki, and Maleficent exited out of the portal. Hades sighed, "Oh, perfect. Now I gotta put up with you three now." He then told them, "Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors. So, you can focus your Heartless for Jerkules. I'm going back to my original plan. All right?"

"You mean the one you send giant monsters to conquer the planet... how original..." Loki groaned, "You know it's not going to matter when we rewrite the universe with the Infinity Stones right? I haven't the slightest clue why you convinced Xehanort to help you free the Titians..."

"Loki... out of all of Odin's children... your my favorite so I'm gonna let it slide... besides for all we know Zuesy High and Mighty has one of the missing Stones could be there... and hey better safe than sorry... right? So...toodle-oo! Exit's that-a-way. Hey, it was great seein' ya! _Happy traaails!"_

"We are not here for you. We have our own business to attend to. All we need to know is if there is a distinctive ...black box… somewhere in this world?" Maleficent asked. Loki stated, "Xehanort thinks it could be helpful with the master plan..."

"Black box, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Hmm...Black box, black box, black box...Wait. Don't tell me… You're after the one Zeus hid on this world?"

"Possibly. If I were, where might it be?" Maleficent grinned...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Yes, this version will be based on the events of KH3! So, our heroes will team up with Herc against the Titians... you must be wondering... will see Cloud, Zack, or any Final Fantasy characters on this world... Maybeeeeee... You find out soon... Next time, our Heroes make their grand landing in Thebes were they'll meet Herc and the gang. If they are to stop the attack of the Titians and Heartless, they'll have to train on the go. With Phill on toe! But will it be enough to save this world? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. Also, if you're interested in AxEl ship, be sure to check out to** **Is Og Ild who has been a big help to write this story. Trust me, if you like this, you like Is Og Ild's stories as will. So, check them out. Anyways, see you next time! :D**


End file.
